


Kiss of the devil.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Liam et Zayn un peu moins, Louis et Harry sont vraiment niais, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Je vous expose la situation. On se déteste. On n'est pas du tout compatibles. On n'est pas fait pour s'entendre, pour traîner ensemble dans la cour du lycée ou bien fumer notre cigarette devant les grilles. On n'est pas fait pour rester dans la même pièce plus d'une heure sans vouloir s'entre tuer. Je le déteste avec son air supérieur, son regard de travers dès que quelqu'un qu'il ne supporte pas passe devant lui, je déteste sa façon de parler, je déteste son allure. Je ne peux pas le voir en peinture. Et c'est réciproque. Il me haït également. On ne fait que se regarder en chiens de faïence et ce depuis le début de nos années lycées. Je n'ai jamais haïs autant quelqu'un avant lui.





	1. Chapter 1

**J** e vous expose la situation. On se déteste. On n'est pas du tout compatibles. On n'est pas fait pour s'entendre, pour traîner ensemble dans la cour du lycée ou bien fumer notre cigarette devant les grilles. On n'est pas fait pour rester dans la même pièce plus d'une heure sans vouloir s'entre tuer. Je le déteste avec son air supérieur, son regard de travers dès que quelqu'un qu'il ne supporte pas passe devant lui, je déteste sa façon de parler, je déteste son allure. Je ne peux pas le voir en peinture. Et c'est réciproque. Il me haït également. On ne fait que se regarder en chiens de faïence et ce depuis le début de nos années lycées. Je n'ai jamais haïs autant quelqu'un avant lui. **  
**

**N** ous somment totalement opposés. Il est passionné par le sport, les soirées arrosées et les filles. Je ne vis que grâce à l'art, les pages blanches de mes cahiers et... Les garçons. Ce détail n'est pas si dur à supporter. Mes parents ont plutôt bien vécu mon coming-out et mes amis m'ont soutenu jusqu'au bout et le font encore. Le problème c'est que, ce type que je haïs au plus profond de mon être jusqu'à pouvoir en cracher du venin, est exactement le genre d'homme qui m'attire. Et je ne peux pas contrôler et refouler le fait qu'il me plait physiquement. J'ai essayé de passer outre mais ça s'est toujours avéré être un échec cuisant. C'est un sentiment destructeur. Chaque fois que je commence à le regarder ça fini par une fixation qui dure quelques minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par me lancer un regard noir. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur, ça bouffe mon armure que j'ai pris un temps fou à me construire. **  
**

**E** t ce sentiment s'est empiré -et s'empire encore- depuis le soir où il m'a embrassé à cette fête d'anniversaire.... Tout a basculé. Et moi avec. L'instant après qu'il se soit enfui comme un lâche, sans jamais vouloir aborder le sujet par la suite, Liam Payne est définitivement devenu mon pire ennemi. Plus encore qu'il ne l'était. Malgré cela, et j'ai honte de l'avouer, ce baiser m'avait totalement retourné. Je l'avais aimé. Oh. J'aurais peut-être dû commencer mon introduction par ce détail, non ?

 

 -----

 

 **O** n ne peut décidément pas faire plus banale que cette journée. Tout se passe comme d'habitude. Je subis un cours de sciences depuis maintenant une heure et quand la sonnerie retenti, je ne peux ressentir que de la libération. Tout le monde se précipite hors de la salle, tandis que la professeure nous crie de ne pas oublier le devoir de la semaine prochaine, et je n'échappe pas à la règle. Mon meilleur ami, Harry, me tire par le bras, le pas pressé, afin qu'on arrive en premier au réfectoire. Bien que je lui ai répété mille fois depuis le début de l'année qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être bondé à cette heure-là, raison de plus pour manger dehors. Ou ne pas manger. Solution encore meilleure. Mais ce garçon est un vrai ventre sur patte. D'ailleurs, je l'entends gargouiller d'ici. Il manque de s'écrouler au sol à cause du verglas qui le recouvre et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Il me lève hypocritement son majeur, accompagné d'un sourire, tandis qu'il pousse la porte pour entrer dans le hall du réfectoire. Je soupire d'aise en voyant le peu de monde devant nous. Au moins, nous sommes certains d'avoir une place un peu isolée du regard des autres. Dans un fond sonore remplit par du brouhaha nous nous munissons d'un plateau qui, au cours de notre avancée, se remplit d'une assiette de fish and chips -qui ne donne pas réellement envie- et une maigre part de pouding. Je ris intérieurement en surprenant mon meilleur ami en train de cacher des bouts de pain dans ses poches de manteau. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un gamin pareil ? Après deux minutes de recherche, nous trouvons une table à l'abri des regards, je pose mon plateau et défait ma veste. Harry, lui, a déjà entamé son entrée. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'assied.

 

**« J'avais une de ces faims ! »**

**« Tu m'en apprends une bonne là. »**

**« Heureusement que j'ai pris une réserve de pain, leur plat a l'air... Immonde. »**

**« C'est donc pour ça que tu vas quand même le manger ? »**

**« Je dois bien me nourrir, je te rappelle qu'un adolescent a besoin au minimum de... »**

**« Haz ! »**

**L** a voix qui vient de crier son prénom depuis, je suppose, le fond de la salle nous fait sursauter tout deux. Le regard du bouclé s'illumine comme s'il venait de voir Dieu apparaître devant lui, et dans un sens ça pourrait être vrai. Du moins de son point de vue. Un plateau de pose juste à côté du sien, en face de moi, appartenant à un autre de mes amis. Louis. Je peux en compter quatre dans ce lycée. Quatre vrais. Les autres ne m'adressent la parole uniquement que pour les devoirs, les réponses durant les contrôles ou quand ils n'ont personne. Le nouvel arrivant se penche vers Harry, sans même prendre la peine de s'assoir, et lui offre un baiser passionné qui me fait détourner les yeux. Je déteste quand ils font ça devant moi.

Heureusement qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés dans la même classe sinon j'aurais fait un meurtre depuis longtemps. Et c'est encore pire quand le plus jeune pose ses mains sur les hanches de son copain pour le rapprocher de lui. Là, c'est certain, j'ai perdu totalement mon appétit. Ah oui, mon meilleur ami est -également- gay. J'aurai du le mentionner avant ça aussi.

**« Putain les mecs y'a des chambres pour ça ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous nettoyer la bouche devant tout le monde. »**

**« Y'a personne à part toi et puis... Sois pas jaloux Zayn, toi aussi un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un. Et au pire, rabas-toi sur les animaux. C'est bien comme solution. »**

**« Je t'emmerde Styles. »**

**« T'inquiète, je t'aime aussi. »**

**J** e poussai un soupir en lui lançant un bout de pain, tandis que le mécheux prenait place à ses côtés, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Au fond, je les aimais bien. Mais... Je n'avais pas besoin de leur dire pour qu'ils le sachent. Je pouvais toujours compter sur eux, dans n'importe quelle situation, et inversement. En fait, j'ai toujours été jaloux de leur amour. Depuis la seconde ils ne se sont jamais quittés. Au début ils n'étaient que meilleurs amis, frères, puis Harry avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il avait des sentiments à son égard qui dépassait nettement le stade de l'amitié. Il ne se savait pas encore gay à cette époque. Moi, de mon côté, je l'étais déjà, je venais de sortir d'une relation d'un mois sans réelle importance. Je lui avais donné des conseils, il s'était confié à moi sans aucune honte, je lui avais répété un nombre incalculable de fois de faire le premier pas et... Quand enfin il s'était senti prêt à avouer à Louis ses sentiments, ce dernier l'avait devancé en l'embrassant avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Depuis ce temps... Ils sont inséparables et n'ont eu, à ma connaissance, que deux petites disputes. Ils n'ont jamais eu honte s'afficher ensemble devant tous le lycée, se tenir la main dans les couloirs, s'embrasser dans les jardins pendant les pauses. Ils étaient tellement complices que j'en devenais jaloux. Je le suis encore. Ils sont littéralement faits pour être ensemble.

 **E** t moi... Je me contente de tenir la chandelle. Ce qui me fait encore plus penser au fait que l'homme que je désire m'est inaccessible. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas manqué d'avoir deux remarques cinglantes de sa part, ce matin en cours de Géographie, après avoir donné une fausse réponse à une question du professeur. Si Harry ne m'avait pas retenu je lui aurais sauté à la gorge pour l'étrangler, mais d'un côté je sais que j'en aurais été incapable. Je suis constamment torturé et partagé entre le fait de le taper et l'embrasser. Mais ça c'est un secret que je garde enfuit au plus profond de moi. Mon meilleur ne sait rien à propos de Liam. Et il ne saura surement jamais rien. Il sait juste que je ne le supporte pas. Une simple querelle de rivalité à ses yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne que je suis attiré par un garçon tout à fait hétéro, quoi que notre baiser me fasse douter de sa sexualité, qui ne peut que me faire souffrir. Mais j'ai toujours marché comme ça, j'ai toujours eu ce penchant d'adorer ce qui pouvait me faire mal. Et Liam est l'apogée même de la douleur.

**« T'en pense quoi Zayn ? »**

**« Quoi ?** _Demandais-je à Louis, fronçant les sourcils_.  **»**

**« De ce que je viens de te proposer. »**

**« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas... Écouté. »**

**« T'étais où les deux dernières minutes ? Tu pensais à ton prince charmant c'est ça ?** _Rit le bouclé, amusé en levant les yeux au ciel. »_

 **J** e pensais à un homme ouais, mais c'est loin -très loin- d'être un prince charmant. Crois-moi. C'est le plutôt le genre d'homme qui t'épuises jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus en capacité de respirer.

**« Lou te demandait si ça te ferait plaisir de venir avec nous repeindre la salle d'attente du cabinet de sa mère, vu que tu aimes ça toi aussi ? »**

**« Ah euh... Ouais bien sûr. Quand ça ? »**

**« Ce week end si t'es libre ? »**

**« Évidement que je le suis. Tu crois que je passe mon temps, comme vous, à tripoter mon copain dans le lit ou quoi ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est comme la nourriture, c'est essentiel. »**

**C** ette dernière réplique de mon meilleur ami m'aurait presque fait rire si je n'avais pas aperçu l'homme de mes cauchemars, arriver au fond du réfectoire. Je baisse, instinctivement, les yeux sur mon assiette quand je vois qu'il relève la tête dans notre direction, afin qu'il ne nous remarque pas. Ma tactique semble marcher. Généralement, la vue de couple qui s'embrasse met mal à l'aise les gens et pour une fois je remercie, mentalement, mes deux amis de ne pas savoir se séparer des lèvres de l'autre plus d'une minute. Pour une fois que je trouve que cela n'est pas un inconvénient. En tout cas, la proposition de Louis m'aidera à m'aérer l'esprit, me changer les idées. Si en plus je serai en leur compagnie alors mon attention ne pourra être focalisé que sur les boutades d'Harry et le talent que le mécheux a pour la peinture. Parfois, il m'arrive d'être jaloux de ses dessins. D'accord, tout le temps en fait. Ce gars a vraiment un coup de pinceau unique. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que mon meilleur ami ne pouvait pas mériter mieux que lui. Même si je le taquine, l'insulte et le frappe parfois, je ne veux que son bonheur. Et c'est exactement la définition du rôle d'un ami non ? Pour être sincère, je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec les gens, comment être sympathique avec eux. Harry, quand je l'ai rencontré en seconde, était venu vers moi et on a tout de suite bien accroché -même si je le trouvais effrayant de temps en temps- il faut dire qu'il est plutôt grand et maigre ce qui est très impressionnant. Si on y ajoute sa voix grave, qui est encore plus rauque au réveil. Mais j'ai tout de suite trouvé en lui un repère. Un point d'attache. Et je pense que, depuis qu'il m'a avoué être gay, je me suis senti plus proche de lui. Je le considère comme mon petit frère.

 **« Au fait, vous allez à la soirée de Niall ?**   _Questionna soudainement le brun.»_

**« C'est une question qui ne se pose même pas. Depuis le temps que ce blondinet me rabâche le fait que je dois être présent à sa fête. Je ne peux pas refuser. »**

**« Dans tous les cas tu n'aurais pas pu ne pas venir Lou, c'est ton meilleur ami, il t'en aurait voulu à vie... Et toi Zayner, tu viens ? »**

**Q** ui disait soirée disait alcool, et qui disait alcool disait Liam Payne. Conclusion ; je ne supporterai pas de me retrouver dans la même pièce que cet abrutit. Mais je ne pouvais pas exposer cette raison à mes amis, ils me poseraient forcément des questions auxquelles je ne voudrai pas répondre, je dois donc me trouver un autre prétexte pour ne pas venir. Le problème c'est que je n'en ai pas en réserve. Pratiquement toutes les classes de dernière année seront présentes à cette fête, et la rater reviendrait à devoir répondre aux questions de tout le monde. Et ça, je ne supporterai pas non plus. Du genre  _« Mais pourquoi t'étais pas là ? C'était une superbe soirée, il y avait de la bonne musique et tout. » « T'as manqué quelque chose mon vieux, t'aurais dû venir. T'étais malade ? » « T'aurais vu les bombes là-bas, mon dieu, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. Tu sais que j'ai faillis coucher avec une belle petite blonde ? Une perle cette fille. »_  Non merci. Rien que de penser à ce que les autres pourraient me raconter me donne envie de vomir le repas que je n'ai pas touché. La seule solution qui me reste est donc de me rendre à cette soirée et de tout faire pour éviter de croiser le chemin de mon Satan.

**« Je pense ouais. »**

**« Niall va être déçu si tu ne viens pas.** _Intervenu Louis._ **»**

**« Les fêtes ce n'est pas trop mon truc mais je vais faire un effort pour lui... C'est quand déjà ? »**

**« Dans une semaine.Le week- end prochain. Chez Niall, tu peux venir à partir de vingt heures, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait s'y rendre tous les trois en même temps ? »**

**« Si vous voulez oui, on a qu'à dire qu'on se rejoint pour vingt heures devant chez moi. »**

**M** es deux amis hochèrent la tête avant de continuer leur repas, et reprendre leur discussion qui -ils l'avaient parfaitement compris- ne m'intéressait pas. Mon attention se reporta sur la façon dont je pourrais éviter Liam durant cette fameuse soirée, peut-être la maison de Niall était-elle assez grande pour qu'on ne se rencontre jamais. C'est probable. Puis, je suis certain qu'à un moment il sera tellement ivre qu'il ne sera plus comment on se met debout. Typiquement lui. Je soupire à nouveaux et fini mon verre d'eau avant de suivre les deux amoureux afin de poser mon plateau. Je tourne le regard vers eux, mimant de m'intéresser à leur histoire, alors qu'on passe non loin de la table de la bande d'amis - si on peut appeler ça comme ça- à Payne.

 **L** e reste de la journée se déroule lui aussi normalement, les cours d'aujourd'hui ne me passionnent pas tellement. Je n'ai qu'une seule hâte c'est être demain pour le cours d'arts. Le seul où Liam n'est pas présent parce qu'il n'a pas pris cette option. Bénédiction. Je peux donc passer ces trois heures de pratique artistique sans aucune tension, je reste aux côtés de Louis et Harry -qui eux ont pour cours communs uniquement celui-ci- et profite de leur présence pour penser à autre chose. Je n'ai que cinq heures par semaine. Pas assez malheureusement. C'est le seul temps, le seul endroit, où je suis libre de mes gestes. Où je ne crains pas d'être jugé. Les autres heures, je dois me coltiner la présence et les remarques insupportables de mon bourreau. Parfois, je souhaiterai être sourd. Ça doit être un sacré avantage, non ? Je soupire et tire une nouvelle bouffée de ma cigarette, assit sur un muret devant le lycée, seul. On a fini les cours. Louis et Harry sont partis depuis vingt minutes mais moi je n'ai pas encore envie de rentrer chez moi. Puis, ma mère n'aime pas que je sente le tabac quand je rentre. Elle sait que je fume mais elle ne m'en empêche pas, ou plus du moins. Depuis qu'elle a compris que je n'arrêterai pas. Même après ces avertissements comme quoi ça ne finirait que par me tuer. On finira tous par mourir un jour de toute manière, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi ne pas crever d'une chose aussi idiote et destructrice que ça ? La fumée s'envole au-dessus de ma tête, je plane littéralement, et ça me fait du bien. Il reste encore quelques élèves devant le lycée, la clope entre les lèvres également, le vent d'hiver me gèle les doigts mais je n'y prête pas la moindre attention. L'air chaud qui circule dans mes poumons compense ce froid. La cigarette arrive toujours à m'élever sur un nuage.

**« Tiens. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là Malik ? »**

**C** ette voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille me sort de mes songes, je lève le regard vers l'homme devant moi qui me toise comme un vulgaire bon à rien. Je souris amèrement tout en tirant une nouvelle bouffée. Le tabac qui remplit mes sens me donne du courage, je crois. Sinon, je serais parti depuis longtemps. Sans rien répondre.

 

**« Je te retourner la question Payne. »**

**« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »**

**« Alors je te répondrais la même chose. »**

**« Pathétique vraiment. »**

**« Dit le gars qui ne sait pas faire un pas sans être suivit à la trace par ses chiens. »**

**J** e regrette immédiatement la phrase qui vient de sortir de ma bouche. Putain de cigarette. Les gars derrière le châtain, qui sont censés être ses amis, me lancent des regards noirs. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer je serais mort sur le champ. L'un deux s'avance pour venir m'administrer un coup mais Liam le coupe dans son mouvement.

**« Non, pas devant le lycée. On est encore dans l'enceinte. Et puis y'a un pion pas loin. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Payne, on a peur de se prendre une heure de colle ? »**

**« Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. C'est juste que tout mon Mercredi est prit et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me collent Samedi prochain alors qu'il y a la soirée de Niall. »**

**S** ans même lui demander il me donne la confirmation qu'il y sera. Ma gorge se noue. J'avais encore un espoir qu'il n'y soit pas présent parce qu'il n'est pas tellement ami avec l'organisateur de cette fête. Il me semble même qu'il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole. Je crois avoir aperçu son  regard se voiler, s'assombrirent mais je ne préférai pas y prêter la moindre attention. La dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés dans la même soirée, lui et moi, on s'est embrassés à en perdre haleine. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de souvenir qui le ravisse. Je vois aux regards de ses acolytes qu'ils comptent y aller aussi. Super, la parfaite bande cons au complet. Ça va surement finir en tapage nocturne.

**« Je présume que tu seras là, Horan c'est un de tes potes non ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me rejoindre pendant la soirée ? »**

**E** t là je vois, je décrypte dans ses yeux qu'il a envie de me tuer. C'est évident. J'en souris presque. Fière de mon coup. Ses poings se serrent, sa mâchoire se crispe. Il me haït. Du plus profond de son cœur, comme jamais personne n'a pu le faire. Ses pupilles ne sont plus remplient que par ce dégoût qui vous fait directement baisser le regard et vous glace le sang. Il me dit de me la fermer, que je ne tarde rien pour attendre et s'en va suivit de ses chiens. Il n'affronte jamais rien. Il se défile. Comme la fois où on s'est embrassés. Plus jamais il n'en a reparlé. Le sujet était clos avant même que notre baiser ne prenne fin. Il doit surement ce dire que c'était l'alcool qui a pris le dessus. Foutaises. J'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet mais sa réaction n'était pas celle que j'attendais. Il m'a frappé à sang. Jusqu'à ce que je me taise. Au fond... Je ne peux pas le blâmer. Le seul fautif dans l'histoire c'est moi. Je suis le détonateur de la bombe. Et il se trouve que la bombe, c'est lui.


	2. Chapter 2

   **N** ous venons de quitter le cabinet en travaux de la mère de Louis. La deuxième couche de peinture est presque sèche mais nous devons revenir demain pour fignoler quelques détails. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. J'ai passé cinq heures à m'amuser. J'ai ris, souris et je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis un moment. Bien sûr les amoureux n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de déclencher une bataille de peinture, entre deux baisers, et résultats on se retrouve couvert de blanc et de bleu en pleine rue. Sous le regard interrogateur et surprit des gens. Parce que nous n'avions rien pour nous nettoyer un minimum. Mais ils s'en fichent, ils rigolent, main dans la main. De vrais gamins. Mais je les aime. Ils s'arrêtent parfois pour s'embrasser. Je souris. Attendris. Je sors une cigarette que j'allume en un rien de temps. C'est devenu une habitude. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tirer ma deuxième bouffée qu'elle est retirée d'entre mes lèvres et jetée au sol par Harry. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il sourit. Il a un bras autour des épaules de Louis, et me regarde avec un air faussement sévère, qui me fait presque rire parce que la peinture bleu gâche toute forme de sérieux sur son visage, avant de venir me planter un chaste et rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Il ne fait ça que rarement. Mais nous savons tous les trois que ça n'a rien d'un baiser amoureux. C'est simplement amical. D'ailleurs, le plus vieux de nous trois rit de ma réaction quand je fronce les sourcils tandis que le bouclé intervient.

**«  Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »**

**«  Tu fais chier, c'était ma dernière. »**

**«  Tu dépenses de l'argent dans un truc qui va t'apporter la mort sur un plateau d'argent dans tes poumons Zayn. »**

**«  Et alors ? Ça me fait du bien de fumer. Puis ce n'est pas des joints ça va. »**

**«  Ouais encore heureux. T'as qu'à te trouver un copain, ça te fera peut-être passer ton envie de te pourrir la santé. »**

**«  Je me dis qu'on doit bien mourir un jour alors, ... »**

**«  Putain t'es vraiment déprimant comme mec quand tu t'y mets. »**

**«  Tu me dois une clope. »**

**«  Dans tes rêves. Oh bébé il y a notre bus qui arrive, faut pas le rater sinon on devra attendre vingt minutes ! On se dit demain à la même heure pour finir Zayner ? »**

**«  Ouais c'est ça. »**

**«  Souris Malik. T'es pas beau quand tu fais la gueule. »**

   **S** ur ces mots forts sympathiques, Harry m'embrasse sur la joue tandis que Louis me fait un signe de la main. Ils ne tardent pas à monter dans le bus, et je ris en voyant l'expression apeuré du chauffeur quand il se rend compte que les deux cinglés qu'il a laissé monter dans son véhicule sont couverts de peinture de la tête aux pieds. Ils osent vraiment tout. Je secoue la tête et prends les dernières mètres qu'il me reste à faire pour rentrer chez moi. Je vais surement me faire engueuler parce que je suis couvert de peinture également, mais ce ne sont que de vieux habits, ma mère a plus peur pour ses murs et sa moquette que mes vêtements. Et ça ne rate pas. Elle me gronde comme un enfant de cinq ans mais se calme en voyant mon air décontracté. Je lui raconte en vitesse l'après-midi que je viens de passer et file dans ma chambre me changer, c'est en changeant de pantalon que je me rends compte que j'avais laissé mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Je le déverrouille et tombe sur deux messages. Le destinataire n'est autre que Liam. Je soupire en me maudissant de ne pas en l'avoir supprimé et bloqué de mes contacts. J'avais eu son numéro lors d'un devoir qu'on avait dû faire ensemble, il ne voulait pas qu'on se voit, c'était avant que « l'incident » ne survienne mais on se détestait déjà.

☒ 10h50.  **De Liam**  : La pédale que tu es a trop peur de moi pour répondre à mes sms ? Je t'en ai envoyé au moins dix depuis Lundi.

☒ 18h32.  **De Liam**  : Allez, aies un peu de cran pour une fois, sois un vrai mec. Fais pas ta fillette et répond !

   **J** e soupire en lisant ses énièmes messages. Je n'ai répondu à aucun d'eux depuis Lundi. Nos conversations se résument à des insultes, et franchement ça me gave au bout d'un moment, c'est drôle au début de la traiter de n'importe quel nom mais à la longue je m'en lasse. Lui n'a l'air de n'avoir que cela à faire de ses journées. A croire qu'il a vraiment envie de me parler, même si c'est pour me faire du mal. J'hésite mais clique finalement sur l'onglet « répondre. »

☒ 19h45.  **A Liam**  : Peut-être que si je ne te réponds pas c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

   **Q** ue dire d'autre. En un sens c'est la vérité. Il me demande d'être un vrai mec et de répondre alors que lui n'a même pas le courage d'aborder la question du baiser qu'on a échangé il y a presque un an de cela. Et il ne pas prétendre ne pas s'en rappeler étant donné que quand je lui en ai parlé il m'a roué de coups jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable de parler. Il n'assume rien. Aucun de ces gestes. Et le pire, c'est qu'il me dit que je n'ai pas assez de cran. Il inverse les rôles, il me semble. Ça me fait le détester plus encore. Je ne tarde pas à recevoir une réponse. Signe évident qu'il l'attendait.

☒ 19h46.  **De Liam**  : Ne joue pas à ça Malik. Fais pas le fière parce que tu es derrière un écran, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser tranquille après ce que tu as fait Lundi soir devant le lycée.

☒ 19h48 **. A Liam**  : Sache que je ne joue à rien. Contrairement à toi.

☒ 19h48.  **De Liam**  : Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

   **J** e me laisse quelques minutes de réflexion avant de me lancer, je pèse le pour et le contre. Je me mords la lèvre plusieurs fois. Je reçois un message de Harry mais je ne prends même pas le temps de le lire. Il attendra. Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau. Et, en inspirant comme si ma vie en dépendait, je m'aventure dans le cœur même de la bombe.

☒ 19h55.  **De Liam**  : Putain Malik répond moi merde ! Tu veux dire quoi par « Contrairement à toi. » ?

☒ 19h 57.  **A Liam**  : Tu es sur de ne pas savoir ? Non parce que tu me dis d'avoir de cran, d'être un vrai mec mais toi tu n'es pas même pas capable d'assumer le fait que tu m'as embrassé. Que tu sois gay ou pas je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire de moi ton martyr parce que tu es incapable d'affronter le fait que ce baiser a vraiment eu lieu. Désolé de te ramener les pieds sur Terre.

   **E** t je suis certain qu'après ce message de ma part il ne me répondra plus. J'ai plongé la tête la première dans l'acide pour avoir les crans de lui dire la vérité. Certes, ce n'est pas en face à face mais c'est déjà ça. Il va m'en vouloir. Me haïr au plus haut point. Je le sais, je le sens. Il va surement m'en coller une au lycée Lundi, quand il me croisera, mais je serai prêt à recevoir cette main contre ma joue. Je le mérite. Parce que quand je me lance pour dire la vérité aux gens, je ne pèse pas mes mots. Je peux leur faire du mal. C'est arrivé quelques fois avec mon meilleur ami, il en a même pleuré en seconde. Mais... Je dois avouer qu'il est un peu trop fragile ce garçon. Il se vexe pour un rien. Du moins, il était comme ça avant. Au bout de deux années, il s'est endurci, il a appris à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et je crois que c'est grâce à Louis. Ce dernier à un fort caractère. Autant dire qu'il ne faut pas le mettre en colère, ou au péril de vouloir perdre sa vie. Mais, quand on apprend à l'apprécier, il peut s'avérer être doux comme un agneau. Dans un sens, je comprends que mon meilleur ami soit dingue de lui. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Il est tellement amoureux que son esprit peuple sa vie et le monde uniquement que de l'image du mécheux. Ça en devient niais même parfois. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux pour lui. Il le mérite ce petit con. Il en a tellement bavé pour tomber dans ses bras qu'il peut bien en profiter un maximum. Je lis enfin son message que j'ai reçu lorsque je parlais encore à Liam et souris.

☒ 19h50.  **De Harry :**  Je me suis lavé deux fois les cheveux et ils sont encore pleins de peinture. Je vais tuer Louis.

☒ 20h08.  **A Harry :**  Tu dis ça alors que demain, dès qu'il va pointer son petit cul, tu vas lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser.

☒ 20h11.  **De Harry :**  Je dois avouer que tu me connais bien. Et son cul n'est pas petit, crois-moi.

☒ 20h12 **. A Harry :**  Bien qu'on soit meilleurs amis et qu'on partage n'importe quel secret, je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

☒ 20h13.  **De Harry :**  Tu es gay Zayner. Au fond ça te plait !

☒ 20h14.  **A Harry :**  Je dois avouer que tu me connais mal. 

☒ 20h16.  **De Harry :**  Au fait, t'avais pas mal la tête dans les nuages cette semaine, tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

☒ 20h17. **A Harry :**  Non.

☒ 20h18. **De Harry**  : T'es sûr ?

☒ 20h19. **A Harry :**  Certain, oui. T'as pas ton mec qui t'attend dans ton lit par hasard, que t'arrête deux minutes de me poser quinze questions ?

☒ 20h21. **De Harry**  : Non malheureusement. Lou doit aider sa mère à trier des dossiers ce soir, je suis tout seul. Je l'ai quitté depuis une demi-heure seulement et ses lèvres me manquent déjà.  

☒ 20h22.  **A Harry :**  T'es tellement niais que j'en vomirai presque. J'ai le même effet avec mes clopes. Et c'est pire maintenant que t'as foutu ma dernière dans le verglas. Tu crois que c'est gratuit peut-être ?

☒ 20h23.  **De Harry :**  T'embrasses tes clopes ?

☒ 20h24. **A Harry :**  J'avais un doute mais maintenant je suis certain que tu es né con.

☒ 20h25 **. De Harry**  : Je t'aime aussi Zayner.

 **J** e souris mais ne répond plus. Parce que je devine qu'il préfère parler à Louis. Et je crois que sans ces deux-là ma vie aurait été bien triste et sombre. Rien que d'imaginer la perspective que je ne les aurais pas rencontré me fait déchanter. Je tiens énormément à Harry, même si je ne lui dirais probablement jamais, parce qu'il a toujours su être présent pour moi-même si je suis loin d'être le parfait ami. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais tiré un trait sur notre amitié depuis longtemps, parce que je ne suis pas capable de l'entretenir. Pas du tout. J'ai mis deux ans pour retenir sa date d'anniversaire, je ne lui ai rien offert à notre Noël en seconde, je ne prends pas les devoirs pour lui lorsqu'il est absent et pourtant il reste avec moi. J'aimerai pouvoir le comprendre, mais il faudrait d'abord que j'y parvienne avec moi-même. Ce qui promet d'être compliqué.

 

*   *   *

 

 

 _Dimanche après-midi_.

   **F** inalement, je suis content de notre travail. Le résultat final est plutôt impressionnant. Même si la plupart du mérite revient à Louis. En plus d'avoir un don pour peindre, il manipule les pinceaux avec une aisance sans pareille. J'avais su le devancer sur la peinture de mon mur quand Harry était venu le chauffer en lui traçant un chemin de baisers dans le cou, et passé ses mains autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher d'avantage de son corps, alors qu'il lui demandait de le laisser travailler. Mais même sa voix le trahissait. Il avait soupiré, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de venir l'embrasser amoureusement. Preuve irréfutable que personne ne peut résister au charme d'Harry Styles. La mère de Louis nous a ensuite gentiment invité chez elle pour pouvoir nous rafraîchir, et a grandement insisté pour que mon meilleur ami et moi-même acceptions un billet chacun en vue du travail qu'on avait fourni. A me yeux ce n'était rien. Cette activité m'avait permis de passer le temps et de me vider l'esprit. Et je ne trouvais pas nécessaire de nous payer pour ça, mais j'acceptai l'argent en me jurant de rembourser Louis dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Bien évidemment, borné comme il est, il n'en voudra pas.

   **L** es deux amoureux me proposent de les rejoindre dans la piscine chauffée se situant derrière la maison du mécheux, je hoche la tête en sachant pertinemment que je ne vais pas me baigner même si l'eau est à une température tout à fait normale vu que la piscine est couverte. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie en fait. Les parents de Louis sont assez riches. Son père est médecin et sa mère avocate, et elle fait visiter des galeries d'arts parfois le week-end. Ils ont donc les moyens de se payer trois fois cette maison. Ils possèdent un grand jardin, un garage et une véranda. A chaque fois que je viens ici je me sens mal à l'aise. Moi, mes deux sœurs doivent partager la même chambre parce que mes parents n'ont pas assez de revenu pour nous acheter une plus grande maison. Ils attendent, avec une impatience non feinte, le jour où je vais quitter le domicile pour pouvoir aménager ma chambre. Mais je ne suis pas là de partir. En fait, penser à l'avenir me fait peur. Je me focalise sur le présent et je raye un trait sur le passé. Je vis au jour le jour.

**«  Malik viens, l'eau est super bonne ! »**

   **L** a voix de mon meilleur ami me sort de mes pensées, il est déjà en boxer dans la piscine, les cheveux trempés, tandis que Louis est simplement assit sur le rebord. L'eau lui montant juste en dessous des genoux. J'enlève ma veste en cuir et mes chaussures que je pose sur une chaise longue. Je m'y assois, sort une cigarette que j'ai piqué ce matin à mon père en partant et l'allume, je vois que le bouclé me lance un regard plein de reproches mais il ne dit rien. Il a compris que je ne compte pas m'arrêter. J'ouvre une fenêtre pour que la fumée n'envahisse pas toute la pièce, un vent frais renouvèle l'air et m'apaise.

**«  Viens là toi ! »**

   **J** 'entends un cri aigu. Je pense d'abord à une fille. Mais... C'est simplement Louis. Harry vient de le tirer par les bras pour le ramener dans l'eau avec lui. Et je sais qu'il va réussir parce que mon meilleur ami est doté d'une force surhumaine. Victoire. Il se retrouve complètement mouillé en moins de deux secondes. Quand ils sont seuls ils n'ont pas beaucoup de virilité mais quand ils sont à deux c'est pire encore, mais je crois que ce détail leur importe peu. Ils ne prête pas la moindre importance aux regards des autres, et ces derniers jours j'en ai vraiment la preuve. Ils rigolent comme deux abrutit avant de s'embrasser. Je secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable et me lève quand je constate qu'il est bientôt dix-neuf heures. J'enfile mes affaires, finis ma cigarette, et fait un signe d'au revoir à mes amis qui me le rendent. Je sors et le vent frais d'hiver me glace le sang. Je serre les poings dans les poches de mon jean et me dépêche pour rentrer chez moi. Il n'a pas encore neigé et la perspective d'un Noël sans cette couverture blanche me désespère. Pour moi c'est ce qui représente le plus cette fête. Au-delà des cadeaux qu'on s'offre à cette occasion. J'aime cette époque-là, parce que c'est un moyen pour moi de retourner en enfance, de retrouver le temps d'une soirée mon innocence. Et aussi, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus précieux que l'amour familial qui s'en dégage.

   **E** xténué et courbaturé, je m'étends de tout mon long dans mon lit et je serais surement tombé dans les bras de Morphée si mon portable ne s'était pas décidé à vibrer, sur ma table de chevet, à ce moment précis.

☒  21h57.  **De Harry :**  J'ai besoin de ton aide beau gosse, je dois acheter un cadeau à Louis pour son anniversaire mais je n'ai pas –encore- d'idée. Je voudrais trouver quelque chose d'original.

☒  21h58 **.A Harry :**  Un strip-tease en petit sous vêtement sexy ?

☒  22h00.  **De Harry**  : Je parle sérieusement Zayn...

☒  22h00.  **A Harry :**  Tu m'as dit «original » alors je donne la première solution qui me vient à l'esprit.

☒  22h02.  **De Harry :**  Ce qui nous prouve une fois de plus que ton côté pervers prend le dessus sur toi. Tu sais quoi, on en reparlera demain, je vais dormir. Merci quand même.

   **J** e soupire, conscient de ne pas lui apporter beaucoup d'attention sur ce coup-là, et repose mon cellulaire à sa place. Une preuve de plus que je ne sais pas assumer mon rôle de meilleur ami. Je sais que cet événement est important pour lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me conduire en parfait idiot. Au fond, je connais la raison de ce comportement. C'est simple ; il est heureux. Et je le fais souffrir, inconsciemment, parce que je ne parviens pas à l'être. J'essaie, je rampe pour pouvoir toucher du bout des doigts cette part de bonheur mais elle arrive toujours à  m'échapper. Puis, on le sait tous, jamais la lumière ne vaincra les ténèbres. Ils constituent une partie conséquente de notre être, et quoi qu'on fasse, on se retrouve toujours attiré vers ce vice de se faire, automatiquement, souffrir. Et après mûres réflexions, je pense que je suis le roi dans ce domaine. Je suis attiré par tout ce qui peut potentiellement me faire mal. Liam en étant l'apothéose. Je le déteste, je l'exècre au point de vouloir le tuer de mes propres mains malgré mes sentiments d'abominations envers lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. J'aime ses joues un peu rondes, j'aime la profondeur de ses yeux, la courbe qui se dessine dans son dos lorsqu'il porte des tee-shirts collant, sa barbe de quelques jours qui lui donne l'air plus âgé, ses cheveux biens coiffés puis surtout, l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il se concentre. Il est beau à s'en damner. Je suis attiré par un homme qui me répugne. Et c'est uniquement ça la cause de tout ce capharnaüm dans ma vie. Je le déteste, je le hais, du plus profond de mon cœur mais j'ai tellement envie de sentir à nouveau la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est surement la seule chose qui me rendrait heureux.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lundi._

 

 **Je**  m'attendais à recevoir une correction de la part de Liam, au vue de ce que je lui avais dit par message Samedi dernier, dès la première minute de cours mais il n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir. Cette absence prouve, encore une fois, son manque évident de courage. Et bizarrement, ne pas l'avoir vu de toute la matinée me rend mal. Pas parce que je culpabilise, s'il pleure en ce moment c'est qu'il l'a bien cherché, mais parce que ses insultes commencent à me manquer. Harry me parle depuis le début du cours mais je ne l'écoute pas, je mime le contraire en hochant la tête parfois et en prononçant des faibles oui, qui d'ailleurs ressemblent plus à des grognements. Je ne prête pas attention, non plus, à ce que raconte le professeur. Ses allers retours me donnent mal à la tête. L'heure passe beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût et je n'ai aucune distraction, parce que la seule que j'avais n'est pas là.  _« Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. »_  Pour une fois que je suis en accord avec une citation. Elle décrit parfaitement mon état d'esprit du moment.

   **J** 'ai l'esprit totalement évasif. Les seules pensées qui me traversent sont toutes en rapport avec Liam. Et je le déteste de me faire subir ça. C'est parfaitement inhumain. Il n'a pas le droit de rester chez lui alors que moi j'attendais ce jour pour lui parler, enfin. Mais... L'espoir fait vivre parait-il. J'aime pas tellement employer ce mot parce que, selon moi, on ne devrait pas s'accrocher au fait d'espérer obtenir quelque chose. Il ne faut pas passer la moitié de sa vie à attendre qu'un évènement survienne, il faut avancer sans y penser se laisser suspendre. C'est ça que j'appelle l'aventure, et elle construite sur des imprévus sinon elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Je suis sorti de mes songes par mon meilleur ami qui me tape l'épaule pour qu'on se dépêche d'aller à la cafétéria. Le même rituel constamment. Je peux sentir le cercle vicieux se resserrer autour de moi. J'en deviens fou. Je ne bronche pas. On remplit nos plateaux, on prend place à notre table habituelle.

 

**«  Alors, j'ai pensé organiser une fête pour l'anniversaire de Lou, mais seulement entre amis, proches et familles tu vois. Je ne veux pas de ces soirées superficielles qui finiront dans l'alcool. Mais je veux quelque chose d'inoubliable. Je veux qu'il se souvienne de son dix-huit ème anniversaire à jamais. Je dois marquer le coup. »**

**«  Ouais, ça lui plaira. Tu ferais ça le vingt-quatre au soir ? »**

**«  Voilà oui, je ne lui dis rien. C'est une surprise. Il va croire qu'on va passer une soirée en amoureux, je vais faire le tour des magasins avec lui, histoire qu'il s'achète des cadeaux, puis on rentrera chez lui et vous serez tous là. J'ai déjà la décoration en tête, sa mère veut absolument tout payer. Ça me gêne. Je veux que Louis sache que tout vient de moi. »**

**«  Tu as qu'à lui dire qu'elle achète juste la nourriture. Et toi tu t'occupes de la décoration, des cadeaux, et de l'organisation. »**

**«  J'avais pensé faire un petit feu d'artifice. »**

**«  C'est excessivement chère tu sais. »**

**«  J'en ai conscience, oui.** _Il se mordit la lèvre en jetant des regards autour de lui._ **Mais comme on dit, en amour on ne compte pas. »**

**«  Ou alors, tu demandes à sa mère de financer le feu d'artifice... »**

**«  T'es dingue ! Je vais déjà squatter sa maison le temps d'une soirée alors je ne vais pas non plus demander à cette pauvre femme de dépenser toutes ses économies. »**

**«  Bah quoi ? C'est ta future belle-mère, elle peut bien faire ça pour le petit ami de son fils. »**

**«  Je ne suis pas un profiteur. Et arrête un peu de raconter des conneries.** _Sourit-il en me lançant une miette de pain._ **J'y pensais depuis longtemps à cette idée, j'ai déjà pas mal d'argent pour. Même s'il ne dure que quelques secondes, je veux voir des étoiles s'illuminer dans ses yeux. »**

**«  Styles, tu me connais je ne dis pas ce genre de trucs souvent, mais rien que quand il te regarde son regard déborde de ces putains d'étoiles. Il est fou de toi ce mec, alors arrête de vouloir lui décrocher la Lune, parce que tu le lui as déjà apporté depuis votre premier baiser. »**

**«  Dis donc.** _Sourit-il, les joues légèrement roses_.  **Je ne te savais pas romantique. »**

**«  C'est surement parce que je ne le suis pas. »**

**«  Tu me surprends tous les jours. Tu vas voir quand tu seras amoureux, mais vraiment, tu le seras forcément, t'auras toujours envie de sourire parce que t'as cette personne qui rend tes jours meilleurs à côtés de toi. Tu ne pourras rien contrôler et même si tu veux passer pour un bad boy tu ne voudras que le bonheur de ton copain. C'est pour ça qu'on dit « tomber » amoureux, parce qu'on... »**

**«  Ne s'y attend pas, je sais. Merci pour l'information Hazza, t'en a d'autres comme ça ? »**

   **J** e vis un sourire amusé s'étendre sur ses lèvres, Louis fit son entrée en nous salons avec un air tellement heureux que ça pourrait presque lui déboiter la mâchoire. Sincèrement, j'avais mal pour lui. Sans attendre, les deux amants s'embrassent comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un mois. En fait, ça fait seulement deux heures parce qu'ils ont passés leur intercours de dix minutes à se couvrir de baisers et à se câliner. Parfois, quand je les vois tellement heureux, je me dis que l'amour doit être un sentiment vraiment agréable, capable de combattre les pires démons. Mais je refoule vite cette pensée en me disant que ça ne m'arrivera probablement jamais, surement car l'homme que je désire en ce moment ne connaît pas l'amour. Ce mot lui est étranger.Pour lui, la perspective d'aimer un jour est vouée à l'échec total. Peut-être que je trouverai un autre garçon qui sera assez fort pour me faire ressentir ces papillons dans le ventre quand on s'embrase, mais pour l'instant, Liam est le seul qui ai réussi à me procurer ce retournement d'estomac jusqu'ici. Et dieu seul sait combien de baisers j'ai pu échanger avec des hommes.

  **M** 'apercevant que les deux tourteaux sont trop absorbé dans leur monde paradisiaque, je me lève et dépose mon plateau, leur signale que je vais fumer et sort en vitesse de la cantine. Une fois en dehors du lycée, je me pose sur mon bout de muret habituel, j'ai de la chance, à cette heure-là il y a peur de monde devant les grilles. La fumée de la cigarette me broie déjà la gorge et j'adore cette sensation. Je ferme les yeux puis saisit mon portable. Aucun message. Je ne devais pas m'attendre à des explications de la part de Liam non plus. Je prends les devants et décide de lui envoyer moi-même un message.

☒  12h35.  **A Liam** : Tu étais trop malade pour venir en cours aujourd'hui ?... Et après c'est moi la fillette dans l'histoire. Elle est belle ta bravoure. Je t'applaudis Payne.

    **J** e suis presque satisfait de moi. C'est tellement facile de l'atteindre derrière un écran, mais quand je l'ai face à moi tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué. J'ai ses orbes noisette, sombres, qui me fixent comme pour essayer de me faire fondre et je suis incapable de ne pas baisser le regard. Il parvient toujours à avoir le dernier mot, à me rabaisser et ça me met dans une colère noire. Au fond, c'est un peu ma faute. Je le provoque. Je cherche à lui faire mal. Mais avec lui c'est difficile de trouver la faille. C'est un peu comme s'il n'en avait pas vraiment. Comme s'il avait une pierre à la place du cœur. Et sincèrement, je commence à y croire. Rien ne le touche. Il rigole quand quelqu'un souffre, il sourit quand il a réussi à mettre plus bas que terre une personne moins forte mentalement que lui. Mais, après cette absence aujourd'hui, je suis convaincue qu'il n'est pas si insensible qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Je me demande même comment il se comporte avec sa famille ? Parce que, c'est véridique, nos parents et nos frères ou sœurs font partis de notre vie et sont, donc, un point de faiblesse caché au creux de notre poitrine. Ils connaissent exactement ce qui peut nous faire flancher. Mais ce sont les seuls à ne pas utiliser ça contre nous, pour nous nuire.

   **J** e pousse un soupir en me rendant compte que je pense trop. Je tire une nouvelle bouffée de ma cigarette, qui me grille littéralement la gorge, et me sent instantanément mieux. Le tabac a toujours eu un effet réparateur sur moi, du moins sur mon humeur, parce que je sais que mes poumons en prennent un coup à chaque fois. Que si je meurs ce sera probablement à cause de cette substance toxique qui court dans mon corps. Mais je n'y prête pas la moindre attention. Mon problème actuel ce prénom Liam, et non la cause de la mort. Et je préfère rentrer dans le lycée pour rejoindre mes amis plutôt que d'attendre un message –qui ne viendra pas- de sa part. Je retrouve les deux amoureux dans un jardin intérieur, ils ont l'air en pleine discussion mais s'arrêtent dès qu'il me voit venir.

**«  C'est bon, tu t'es bousillé les poumons ? »**

**«  Je t'emmerde Styles. »**

**«  Au moins, je ne vais pas finir par cracher les miens quand j'aurais quarante ans. »**

**«  Qu'est-ce que tu veux. J'ai un goût prononcé pour l'autodestruction. »**

  **M** on meilleur ami va prendre ma dernière phrase à la rigolade, je le sais, la preuve en est qu'il lève les yeux au ciel comme s'il était face à un môme de trois ans. Mais moi, je pense vraiment ce que je viens de lui dire. Ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air. Je prends place sur le banc en face d'eux, Harry se trouve sur les genoux de Louis, les bras autour de sa nuque, et je me demande à ce moment-là s'ils ne se sont jamais lassés d'être ensemble. C'est idiot, parce que je sais que la réponse sera négative. L'amour est un sentiment puissant, à tel point qu'il peut détruire un homme. Mais en les voyants si proches, si heureux, je me dis que cette pensée ne peut pas être véridique. Leur sourire est si brillant que j'en ai mal aux yeux, et à mon avis le champ de vision de chacun d'eux s'arrête sur le visage de l'autre. Je ne leur dirais probablement jamais, ça non plus, mais je n'arrive pas à me les imaginer séparés maintenant. Je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais jamais avoir un jour, avec quelqu'un, une relation aussi fusionnelle que la leur. Mais je peux bien tenter d'en entretenir une quand même, non ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je risque ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que je peux y perdre ? Mon attirance pour Liam peut-être.

   **S** i j'arrive à sortir avec un autre garçon j'en oublierai forcément mon bourreau. Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué à faire. Il faut simplement trouver la bonne personne. Celle qui sera prête à se donner corps et âme pour moi. Qui sauterait dans un bain d'acide dans le but de me sauver la peau. Selon mes idées, c'est cela la vraie preuve de l'amour. Ça ne se base pas seulement sur la fidélité, la confiance, et les sentiments. Mais aussi, et surtout, sur la dévotion et l'engagement de  l'autre. Ce que je m'apprête à dire peut paraître tout à fait égoïste, et je n'en ai pas la moindre honte parce que je le suis la plupart du temps mais, je ne serais pas prêt à faire autant de sacrifices pour un homme, même un que j'apprécie. Je ne suis pas fait pour être dépendant de quelqu'un. Et je l'assume parfaitement. Je n'ai encore jamais vraiment été en couple. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, ni comment on est censés se comporter avec l'autre sous ce terme. Je ne sais pas non plus si un jour je serais capable de dire ces deux mots qui font rêver à mon copain ; « je t'aime ». Mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que s'il m'attire, je ne laisserai jamais personne s'en approcher. La jalousie est surement l'un de mes pires défauts. Et dieu seul sait combien j'en possède.

 

*   *   *

 

_Mardi._

   **J** e ne suis même pas surprit de ne pas avoir vu Liam de toute la journée. Il est dix-sept heures lorsque je quitte les cours, mes deux amis passant leur nuit du Mardi ensemble. Étant donné que notre Mercredi n'est pas chargé au niveau de l'emploi du temps, et que Louis n'a même pas cours ce jour-là. Ils peuvent donc se permettre de se voir entre ces deux jours. Sur la route du retour, j'allume ma cigarette à cause de la brise fraiche qui me pétrifie littéralement le corps. Dès la première bouffée je me sens revivre. Mon portable me diffuse dans les oreilles un son crachant de Nirvana, comme j'aime, et je ne peux réprimer mon sourire. Pourtant, ce dernier disparaît rapidement quand j'aperçois à la rue en bas de chez moi mon pire cauchemar ; Liam. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qu'il fait ici, alors qu'il habite à une heure de ce lieu, et lui passe devant sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Mais je vois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela sur l'expression de son visage. Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais lui faire la causette comme à un vieil ami ? Je ne suis même pas surprit quand, couvert par les bruits de la guitare de Kurt Cobain, je l'entends crier mon nom. Il me tire par le bras pour que je me retourne vers lui et m'arrête de marcher. Je soupire et retire mes écouteurs, en prenant tout mon temps, puis relève  enfin les yeux vers lui. Ce que je vois me donne des frissons. Puis, je ne vais pas le cacher, une envie folle de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Il est en colère. Ses traits sont durs et tirés. Ses pupilles sont sombres. Ses poings serrés et j'ai du mal à savoir s'il compte me frapper ou juste me hurler dessus.

**«  Qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'ignorer comme ça ?! »**

    **F** inalement, il penche pour la deuxième option. Les veines de son coup sont tendues. Je ris intérieurement de mon coup.

**«  Si tu avais tant envie de me parler fallait venir au lycée ces deux derniers jours au lieu de prétexter une quelque conque maladie. »**

**«  Ferme là ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »**

**«  Oh que si, crois-moi. T'as pas assez de couilles pour affronter ce qui s'est passé. »**

**«  Je te conseilles de la boucler maintenant. »**

**«  Comment tu as su où j'habitais ? »**

**«  Je t'ai suivi jusqu'à chez toi une fois, pour te tabasser, mais ton père était sorti en te voyant au bout de la rue, alors je n'ai rien tenté. Je veux bien te faire souffrir mais pas finir en prison non plus.. »**

**«  Au fond, je commence à croire que la pédale c'est toi et pas moi. »**

   **S** ans vraiment le sentir venir, il me plaque contre le mur derrière lui, d'une force qui en surprendrait plus d'un, et me fixe de son regard d'assassin. J'y vois de la foudre, de la haine et des envies de meurtre. Je crois avoir trouvé un sujet qui fâche. Peut-être même un point sensible. Ses mains pressent mes épaules et mon dos contre le mur, tellement que je ne sens plus la douleur, ce qui m'expose sa rage profonde.

**«  Répète ça Malik ! »**

**«  Quand tu veux chéri.** _Je lui sors mon sourire hypocrite alors que je le sens se tendre **.**_ **J'ai dit... M'avoir évité pendant deux jours me prouve bien que tu n'es pas capable de voir la réalité en face. Que tu redoutes ce qui peut arriver. Et que... Cet état d'esprit fait de toi, une fillette. »**

   **J** e ne mâche pas mes mots. Je n'hésite pas une seconde à lui servir toute la vérité, du moins la mienne, sur un plateau d'argent que lui jette négligemment à la figure. Dès que je finis ma phrase, je sais que je le regretter. Mais j'assume. Je n'ai aucune honte à le remettre en place pour une fois. Son regard se voile. Il serre les dents. Sa mâchoire d'une façon, si prononcé, que je ne savais pas qu'un humain en serait capable. Je m'applaudis mentalement. Ma conscience me crie victoire, mais elle se met vite à exploser quand, dans un geste tout à fait inattendu, le châtain écrase violemment sa bouche contre la mienne. Je me crispe au premier abord mais me laisse finalement entraîner. Ça n'a rien de doux, non. Il me mord plusieurs fois, avec colère, la lèvre inférieure et je suis certain que du sang en coule à présent. Mais... Je raffole entièrement de ce baiser. Il me retourne l'esprit comme jamais personne n'a su le faire. Je bénis n'importe quelle présence dans le ciel de me l'avoir offert ce soir. Et même si cet échange n'a pas duré longtemps, je me sens pousser des ailes. Pas n'importe lesquelles. Celles qui me conduiront directement au paradis. A l'apothéose. Son corps est tellement proche du mien que j'en perds la tête. Pourtant je n'en ai pas touché la moindre parcelle, parce que ses mains me maintienne, fermement, immobile contre le mur. Des milliers de questions me tournent dans le cerveau mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder, le baiser est trop fiévreux pour que mes idées soient en place.

  **M** ême si j'apprécie ô combien cette façon si spéciale qu'il a de m'embrasser, je le déteste. Je le déteste parce qu'il a trouvé le fatidique moyen de me posséder totalement. Je le déteste parce qu'il sait comment m'atteindre maintenant. Quand, déjà, ses lèvres quittent les miennes, je vois sur son visage un sourire narquois. Je n'ai pas le temps de compter deux seconds que sa main s'abat avec violence sur la joue. Je baisse la tête en fermant les yeux. Je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant. Une vengeance. Le deuxième coup ne tarde pas à partir, cette fois-ci dans le ventre. Je me retrouve étendu au sol en moins d'une minute. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec sa force alors je le laisse faire de moi son martyr. Comme souvent. Je gémis de douleur plusieurs fois. Il en rit. Je ferme simplement les paupières aussi fort que possible pour ne plus penser qu'à ce baiser hors du commun qu'on vient d'échanger. Je regrette que ça soit arrivé. Il sait où attaquer la prochaine fois, et même mes meilleures armes ne pourront rien y changer. Les coups pleuvent. Il n'épargne rien, chaque partie de mon corps est sa cible. Mes côtés, mon visage, mon ventre, mes jambes, mon dos et j'en passe. Je suis en sang. Je le sens couler le long de mon crâne, de ma joue et de mains. C'est ça façon à lui de prendre plaisir. D'un certain côté, je le comprends. Mais je serais incapable de faire du mal aux plus faibles que moi. Question de morale. Lui, ne doit simplement pas en avoir. Je compte un temps interminable avant qu'il ne me saisisse par le col pour me plaquer une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

**«  Quand je te dis de la fermer, tu le fais. Compris ? »**

  **F** aible, et surement défiguré, je me contente de hocher la tête. Les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il me relâche. Toute force m'a quitté et je me laisse glisser au sol. Lentement. C'est à son tour d'être victorieux. Il s'abaisse pour prendre ma cigarette qui est tombée au sol durant notre altercation et la ramène entre ses lèvres. Je le regarde faire mais ne dit rien. Il tire une bouffée, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur moi. Je ne peux y lire que du profond mépris.

**«  Et si tu parles de ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit, même à tes deux pédales d'amis, compte sur moi pour te faire la peau. Tu me connais, je suis un homme de parole... J'espère au moins que tu auras retenu la leçon. »**

   **Je**  ne peux qu'accepter ses paroles, qui ont l'effet d'un coup violent dans la poitrine, et me taire. Encore. Je le hais. Exécrablement. Cet homme est inhumain. Sans compassion. Sans cœur. Sans sentiments. Exception faite de tous ceux qui peuvent engendrer de la souffrance aux autres. Il part, sans aucun mot de plus à m'accorder. Je n'essaye même pas de le retenir. Cela ne servirait à rien de toute manière. Il trouverait un autre prétexte pour me rouer de coups. Je laisse ma tête reposer contre le mur en brique contre lequel, il y a à peine deux minutes de cela, on échangeait, lui et moi, un baiser frénétique. Notre deuxième baiser. Et, rien que le fait d'y repenser me confirme une chose, à mon plus grand damne, je suis totalement dépendant des ses lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mercredi._

 

   **J** e ne parle pas de cet évènement à mes amis, comme je l'avais promis la veille à Payne, et quand bien même je l'aurais fait, en quoi auraient-ils pu me venir en aide ? Ils sont aussi impuissants que moi dans cette histoire. Je me suis méticuleusement lavé et soigné le corps hier, et d'avantage le visage. Heureusement pour moi, ma mère n'était pas encore rentrée du travail à l'heure où je me suis fait tirailler de coups, et mes sœurs étaient restées cloitrés dans leur chambre. J'ai donc pu traverser le couloir, monter à l'étage et m'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans aucun encombre. J'y ai passé une bonne partie de la soirée. Ce matin, en me réveillant, j'avais des bleus. Mais, je ne sais par quel miracle, mon visage n'en a pas été victime. Juste une petite entaille sur les lèvres. Je remercie mes mains de m'avoir protégé cette partie du corps durant le déchainement de Liam. Sans ça je serais surement défiguré. D'ailleurs, il n'était non plus présent en cours de la matinée. Ce qui ne m'étonne même pas. Bien que des tas de questions à son sujet me brûlaient les lèvres. Comme, par exemple, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé à nouveau alors qu'il prétend être totalement hétéro ? Dans le but de se prouver quelque chose, de se justifier ? Ou... Simplement de me faire souffrir parce que je ne sais pas cacher et réprimer mon attirance pour lui ? Oui bien encore, troisième solution, s'en prendrait-il à moi parce qu'il pense être gay et qu'il ne l'assume pas ? Il y a tellement d'hypothèses pour si peu de réponses. J'en suis fatigué.

 

   **E** n voyant Harry et Louis se tenir les mains et s'embrasser, ce matin en arrivant devant les grilles du lycée, j'ai fait un bond de quelques heures en arrière au moment exact où Satan et moi étions, presque parce qu'on ne se touchait pas, à leur place. J'avais juste envie de leur crier d'arrêter, de laisser leurs lèvres se reposer un petit moment, mais je n'en fais rien. Sinon, ils me poseraient des milliers de questions, me regarderaient bizarrement. Et, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne la tête aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à sourire, à plaisanter ou même à discuter. Je souhaite juste qu'on me laisse seul avec mes pensées. Même si ça finira par me détruire. La soirée d'hier m'a épuisé. Comme si cette confrontation et ce baiser avec Liam m'avait ôté toute ma force. Je me sens faible et courbaturé. Surement à cause de mes bleus et aussi parce que j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. J'ai pratiquement passé une nuit blanche. Ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. J'ai longtemps hésité à envoyer un message au protagoniste même de mon cauchemar, mais je me suis résigné à ne pas le faire, me rendant compte que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver ma situation actuelle. Et sincèrement, je n'en ai pas besoin.

 

   **J** e le déteste. Il me répugne. A un point tellement puissant que je n'en savais pas un humain capable de ressentir autant d'abomination envers quelqu'un. N'aurait-il put simplement ne pas m'adresser la parole ? Ne pas me voir comme un ennemi ? Ne pas envenimer les tensions entre nous en m'embrassant à cette soirée? Parce que oui, j'étais totalement sobre, et je sais pertinemment que c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. On s'insultait dans le jardin, il était à la limite de m'étrangler, mais cette fois-là le baiser a été beaucoup plus doux que celui d'hier. Il avait saisi mes hanches pour me rapprocher de son corps chaud, et c'était comme si nos lèvres étaient destinés à être reliées. Il ne m'avait pas tapé par la suite, il s'était simplement contenté de me toiser avant de prendre la fuite. Comme le lâche qu'il était, et qu'il est toujours d'ailleurs. J'avais mis des heures à m'en remettre, à me rendre compte de la réalité. Et, parfois, quand j'y pense je peux encore sentir ses mains enserrer ma taille, presque pincer ma peau, mais pas dans le but de me faire du mal. Parce que, je crois que ce soir-là, c'était lui qui avait souffert. D'un côté, ça ne peut pas lui nuire, c'est donnant donnant.

   **A** gacé depuis mon réveil, je n'ai pas dit un seul mot de toute la matinée. Le cours de sciences m'a permis de rattraper mes heures de sommeil, bien que j'en aie besoin d'encore quelques-unes. Je suis presque content quand midi sonne, je sors rapidement de la salle de littérature, suivit de mon meilleur ami qui a compris, depuis ma mine grise de ce matin, que je n'étais pas apte à avoir une conversation digne de ce nom. Louis nous attendait devant le lycée, à peine dehors, le brun va se réfugier dans ses bras alors que je suis certain qu'il l'a également conduit ce matin. Il me dit joyeusement bonjour, je lui répond tant bien que mal, il fronce les sourcils mais ne s'étend pas sur ma mauvaise humeur. Je le remercie pour ça. Il saisit la main gauche d'Harry et nous commençons à marcher. Nous faisons un bon bout de chemin ensemble, ils parlent tous les deux, se rendant compte que j'opte pour le silence. D'habitude j'arrive à m'intéresser à ce qu'ils racontent, mais là, je suis incapable de me concentrer. Tout, absolument tout, me ramène à Liam et à ce baiser qui s'est déroulé hier soir. J'ai encore du mal à savoir si cet évènement est le fruit de mon imagination ou non. Je ne parviens pas à accepter la réalité. Et pourtant, je devrais. Pour mon bien. Le temps de me séparer de mes amis arrivent, ils me font un signe de la main avec un grand sourire ornant leurs lèvres chacun, je me contente de hocher la tête dans leur direction. Ils ne sont pas dupes. Ils savent bien que quelque chose cloche chez moi. Que je leur cache un secret, mais je ne suis prêt à tout leur dire. Je pense même que je ne le serais jamais. C'est bien assez difficile à gérer comme ça. Je finis ma cigarette sur la route, et rentre chez moi. Je pose mon portable et mon sac sur mon bureau et décide de directement rattraper ma nuit. Même si je sais que la tâche sera difficile parce qu'il est impossible de m'ôter le châtain de mes pensées. Rongé par une envie de me venger, ou peut-être d'encore une fois me traîner vers ce qui peut potentiellement me faire souffrir, je me relève et prend mon portable que j'emmène dans mon lit. Ma conversation avec Liam est toujours là, je n'ai pas encore eu l'envie de l'effacer. Je veux garder une trace de lui, même si ce n'est pas la meilleure. Je soupire, fatigué pour réfléchir indéfiniment, et me lance encore une fois, dans la gueule du loup.

 

☒ 12h45.  **A Liam**  : Merci pour les bleus Payne, je pourrais presque tourner dans cette série débile pour les enfants, tu sais, les schtroumpfs... ? Tu dois connaître, tout attardé de base l'a regardé un jour. Bref. Si je deviens célèbre ce sera uniquement de ta faute. Oh, et j'allais oublier, tant que j'y pense... Tu embrasses comme un débutant.

   **C** 'est ma façon de le provoquer parce qu'au fond, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il recommence. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce l'air me manque, que mes lèvres s'assèchent, que ma bouche n'en puisse plus. Même si je pense que c'est humainement impossible de ne plus vouloir de ses baisers. J'y suis totalement accro, et il ne m'a embrassé que deux fois. Je suis prêt à m'endormir, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, mais il disparait très vite quand je reçois une réponse de sa part quelques instants plus tard. Mon cœur en prend un coup. Le temps s'arrête. Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il rentrerait dans mon jeu aussi facilement...

☒ 12h50.  **De Liam :** Je t'attends pour me donner des cours, alors.

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

_Mercredi après-midi, chez les Styles, point de vue de Harry._

 

**«  Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre Zayn en ce moment ? »**

   **C** ette question me brûle les lèvres depuis quelques jours, mais son comportement d'aujourd'hui confirme pratiquement mes doutes quant à une forte baisse de son moral. Pourtant, je ne préfère pas en parler directement avec lui, parce que je le connais comme si je l'avais fait et je sais pertinemment qu'il ne voudra rien me dire s'il se sent mal. Il se laissera ronger par son secret. Mais je ne lui force pas la main, même si je tiens à lui, sachant que dans tous les cas je m'attirerai ses foudres.

**«  Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il l'était un peu, bébé. »**

  **J** e ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Louis, et ce depuis notre première approche, a toujours su me remonter le moral. Même si parfois il ne le fait pas en finesse. C'est une des qualités que j'ai toujours admiré chez lui. Il me répond à la rigolade, mais je sais qu'il prend mes propos très au sérieux et que ses pensées suivent les miennes.

**«  T'es con. »**

  **P** our accompagner mes paroles, j'attrape un cousin sur le rebord de mon lit que lui jette à la figure, il l'évite de justesse et prend un air faussement offensé, je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé. Bien que ma cible ait été ratée.

**«  Viens là. »**

   **I** ncapable de résister à sa requête, et à son regard qui ne demande que moi, je pose mon crayon sur le bureau auquel j'étais attable dans le but de faire mes devoirs. Autant dire que la présence de mon copain ne m'a en rien aidé. Et me lève pour, finalement, venir le rejoindre dans le lit. Je m'allonge au-dessus des couvertures, comme lui, et soupire. Il se redresse sur son coude et maintient sa tête sur sa main, je le sens m'observer pendant un long moment, ses yeux me brûlent la peau. J'en frissonne encore, même au bout de presque deux ans de relation.

 

**«  Dis-moi ce qui te tracasses... »**

   **J** e relève enfin le regard vers le sien, j'en ai presque le souffle coupé, le bleu qui s'en dégage est sublime. Je pourrais rester des jours, allongé dans ce lit, à l'admirer. Ses doigts viennent chercher les miens et s'y nouer avec une douceur sans pareille. J'ai toujours adoré son côté protecteur, quand il prend le temps de m'écouter, quand il s'intéresse à moi. Et c'est bizarre, parce que Louis est le premier homme, la première personne que dis-je, à m'accorder autant d'importance. Rien que dans ses yeux, je peux lire tout l'amour qu'il me porte, et également le fait que nos vies sont si infiniment liées entre elles. Indissociables.

**«  Il me cache des choses. »**

**«  Quel genre ? »**

**«  Le genre qui peut lui attirer des problèmes. »**

**«  Tu ne penses pas qu'en tant que meilleur ami, s'il était dans une situation vraiment grave, il t'en aurait parlé depuis longtemps ? »**

**«  Peut-être... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il change, qu'il se referme sur lui-même. »**

**«  Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi mais suffisamment pour te dire que c'est un garçon assez solitaire. »**

**«  Mais le problème n'est pas vraiment là, le truc c'est que...** _Je soupire en secouant la tête._ **Avant il se confiait pratiquement toujours à moi, il n'hésitait pas à me dire ce qui n'allait pas, la moindre chose qui le tracassait. Et depuis un certain temps, j'ai l'impression... J'ai l'impression de le perdre. »**

**«  Tu sais Hazza, il y a des secrets que les gens ont envie de garder pour eux, des partie de leur vie qu'ils ne souhaitent pas divulguer. Je pense que tu devrais respecter son choix. Fais lui confiance, je suis certain que si quelque chose se déroulait mal il viendrait t'en parler en priorité. »**

**«  Il n'y a pas que ça. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il semble tourmenté, ou préoccupé. Je ne sais pas trop comment qualifier son comportement. Il a souvent la tête dans les nuages, il n'écoute pas ce que je lui dis, il est comme dans son propre monde et tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui n'a plus d'importance. »**

**«  Peut-être qu'il a un garçon en vue, qui sait. »**

**«  Et c'est ça qui le mettrait sur les nerfs ? Je ne pense pas. Il est constamment tendu et piqué à vif. »**

**«  Attends un peu. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa bonne humeur, et là tu pourras essayer de lui en parler. Mais attention... Sans trop insister ou le brusquer. »**

   **J** e hausse les épaules, peu convaincu, je n'ai qu'une seule c'est de lui envoyer un message pour essayer de comprendre son comportement ces derniers jours. Mais comme Louis me l'a si bien dit, je ferais mieux d'attendre. Attendre le moment où il sera prêt à se confier. Ce sera surement long. Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on me cache des choses, encore moins quand il s'agit de mon meilleur ami. Pour me rassurer, je me dis que justement c'est lui, qu'il sait ce dans quoi il s'embarque, et que donc je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère...

**«  Je te conseille vraiment de laisser le temps faire les choses. Comprend le un peu en même temps, il est célibataire et il voit pratiquement tous les jours sont meilleur pote collé à un autre de ses amis. A sa place, je me sentirais un peu mis à l'écart aussi. »**

**«  Oh.** _Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir le rouge me monter aux joues légèrement tandis que le châtain sourit face à ma réaction._ **Il nous l'aurait déjà fait remarquer tu ne penses pas ?... Je veux dire, c'est un gars très direct dans ses propos, tu as pu le constater un nombre incalculable de fois, il n'aurait pas hésité à nous demander d'arrêter de s'embrasser devant lui. Et depuis longtemps si vraiment c'était ça qui le gênait. Je le connais. »**

**«  Alors... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Il a peut-être simplement besoin de s'isoler un peu, parfois ça m'arrive, et je suis sûr qu'à toi aussi. La solitude fait du bien de temps à autre. Ça nous fait réfléchir. »**

**«  Oui mais je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je l'abandonne parce que je suis avec toi, il reste toujours l'ami qui m'a aidé à traverser des tas d'obstacle, d'ailleurs tu as surement été un des pires. Je ne me savais même pas gay avant de te rencontrer. Sans lui, je ne serais surement pas dans ce lit avec toi, mais encore à essayer de te draguer pitoyablement. »**

**«  J'avoue que j'aimerai voir ça. Ça doit être un sacré spectacle. »**

   **I** l rit, et le son qui sort de sa gorge face à cette action me fait littéralement fondre. Des plis se forment au coin de chacun de ses yeux, ses lèvres s'étendent dans un magnifique sourire qui en ferait tomber plus d'un, et je ne peux qu'aimer ce que m'offre cette magnifique vue. Instantanément, je porte ma main libre à sa joue que je caresse tendrement. Ces petits contacts entre nous que j'aspire tant. Louis me donne tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, de l'affection, de l'attention, du bonheur, des surprises et surtout... De l'amour. Il m'accorde une place immense dans son cœur, plus encore que celle qu'il possède dans le mien. Et dieu seul sait combien il le comble. Sa seule présence me suffit amplement. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ces personnes qu'on appelle « âmes sœurs » mais je pense que, si j'y croyais, Louis serait la mienne.

**«  Ou alors, t'es peut-être juste un très mauvais amis. »**

  **J** e lui donne un léger coup dans les côtés, son rire envahit à nouveau la pièce. Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de dire, parce qu'avant d'être officiellement en couple, lui et moi, nous étions de simples amis. Nous avons partagés cette relation quelques mois, et autant dire qu'il ne fait pas parti de ce genre de personne qui vous abandonne au bout d'un certain temps. Loin de là. Il était fidèle, aujourd'hui encore, toujours présent pour m'écouter, pour m'aider en cas de problème, et disponible. Ce qui devient des qualités rares chez les gens. Et le lien que nous partagions, depuis le début de nos années lycée, s'est renforcé à partir de la fois où il m'a embrassé. Comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que j'ai ressentis ces papillons dans le ventre, ou ce retournement d'estomac, parce que l'échange n'a pas duré bien longtemps, mais assez pour savoir que c'était lui et personne d'autre. Il ne m'avait pas brusqué, au contraire, le baiser s'était avéré doux et timide également. Par contre, ceux qui sont survenus après ce premier contact m'ont littéralement fait pousser des ailes. J'en frissonnais. A chaque nouvelle fois que nos lèvres se rencontraient, les choses devenaient plus intenses, plus sûres, en conséquent... Plus amoureuses. Malgré que je n'aie pas eu assez de courage pour diriger notre premier baiser, j'en ai puisé au plus profond de moi pour lui avouer mes sentiments à son égard. Les mots, à ce moment, étaient sortis d'une façon si fluide et véritable de ma bouche, que j'en fus moi-même surpris.

**«  Mais sache que tu remplis parfaitement ton rôle de petit ami. Pas de doutes là-dessus.»**

  **C** 'est à mon tour de sourire face à sa dernière réplique. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste mais je m'en laisse convaincre lorsqu'il vient sceller nos lèvres avec une tendresse sans égale. Il me transporte déjà au bonheur rien qu'avec ce contact. Mes doigts se referment sur quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux en désordre, tandis que mon autre main est toujours liée fermement à la sienne. Je le sens même en caresser la peau. J'en frissonne. Mon ventre se tord agréablement. Le temps de quelques secondes, je me laisse porter au paradis dans les bras d'un  ange qui n'est autre que Louis.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jeudi._

    **A** près avoir reçu ce message de la part de Liam, je n'ai pas essayé de répondre bien que l'envie m'en démangeait les doigts. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Il faut dire qu'il a su me surprendre en beauté. Bien que je pense qu'il a pris cette phrase à la rigolade. Mais moi, je ne le vois du tout comme ça... Je voulais un peu le laisser patauger dans la sauce. Après tout, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal d'attendre une réponse. J'ai pratiquement rattrapé les heures de sommeil qui me manquait, je me sens vivant et prêt à affronter les cours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon instinct me dit que mon châtain sera là aujourd'hui. J'y crois du moins. Trois jours sans lui est un temps qui s'est révélé être beaucoup trop long à mon goût. C'est avec un demi-sourire que je passe sous la douche et m'habille. Lorsque enfin je me décide à sortir de la salle de bain, je vois l'ainée de mes sœurs qui tape du pied sur le sol parce que cela doit faire dix minutes qu'elle attend, je lui embrasse le front et lui ébouriffe les cheveux gentiment. Elle râle et s'enferme dans la pièce d'où je viens juste de sortir. Je me rends dans la cuisine pour y prendre un muffin que ma mère a surement préparée la veille, je le mets dans un sac que je range soigneusement dans mon sac et me munit également d'une petite bouteille de soda. Même si mon humeur est bonne ce n'est pas une raison pour commencer à apprécier le repas du réfectoire. Ma génitrice doit encore dormir, et je lui laisse un mot la remerciant pour la viennoiserie et file au lycée d'un pas remplit d'entrain. Je suis émerveillé comme une gosse quand je me rends compte que de minuscules flocons tombent, comme un miracle, du ciel. A croire que la vie est de mon côté aujourd'hui.

 

   **Q** uand j'arrive devant le lycée, Harry et Louis sont déjà là, ils se tiennent la main comme n'importe quel couple le ferait, ils rient et cette vue me fait sourire. Je suis en avance pour une fois étant donné qu'ils ont l'air surprit de me voir arriver aussi tôt. Le bouclé me donne une accolade, et son copain fait de même. Je sors une cigarette, qui finalement va retrouver sa place dans le fond de sa boîte. Je ne ressens pas l'envie de fumer ce matin. Un miracle, je dois dire, venant de la part d'un accro dans mon genre. J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau, le froid est quand même assez dur, mais je suis ravi de voir cette neige recouvrir lentement le sol. Je pris pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'à la période de Noël et même qu'il en tombe plus encore.

 

**«  Tu vas bien Zayner ?** _Intervient la voix de mon meilleur ami._ **»**

**«  On ne peut mieux. Je me sens... Je ne sais pas... Revivre ? »**

**«  Grâce à la neige ? »**

**«  Elle joue un rôle mais, dès mon réveil je me sentais en forme. »**

   **J** e vois Louis lui lancer un regard qui veut, je suppose, dire  _« j'avais raison, fallait pas t'en faire_   _»_ mais je ne m'attarde pas dessus. Je suis bien trop dans ma bulle pour ça. Harry sourit et vient lui embrasser rapidement la joue. Je souris une fois encore. On ne patiente pas bien longtemps avant de se décider à rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée, le vent d'hiver devient trop dur à supporter, je jette un dernier regard derrière moi afin de savoir si mon bourreau serait déjà en bas de la rue, mais rien. De toute manière, il arrive toujours deux ou trois minutes avant la sonnerie et il faut dire que ce matin je suis plutôt en avance par rapport à mon temps habituel. Les amoureux me l'ont bien fait remarquer, étant donné qu'ils arrivent ici un peu avant que les grilles ne soient ouvertes. Histoire de profiter l'un de l'autre même s'ils passent trois nuits par semaine dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qu'ils viennent et repartent ensemble du lycée. Le Vendredi après-midi, Louis finit une heure avant nous et bien il attend dehors que l'on finisse les cours. Enfin, il patiente surtout pour Harry. Je dois dire que je le comprends, je ferais exactement la même chose si j'avais un copain. Du moins, je le pense. Je ne sais pas si j'en serais réellement capable puisque je n'ai encore jamais été en couple. Selon ma vision des choses, une relation qui ne dure pas plus de deux semaines n'est pas sérieuse, donc... Je ne considère pas en avoir eu une. J'attends juste la bonne personne. Et peut-être que, finalement, elle n'est pas si loin que ça. On s'installe devant la salle, tous les trois collés contre le chauffage qui d'ailleurs ne semble pas être monté au maximum de sa capacité. D'autres personnes de la classe ne tarde pas à arriver, Louis embrasse une dernière fois mon meilleur ami, me fait un signe de la main puis s'en va rejoindre la sienne.

 **L** e temps que la sonnerie retentisse, Harry et moi entamons une conversation autour de l'anniversaire du mécheux, ses yeux brillent comme jamais auparavant. J'y lis de l'amour, de la tendresse et du bonheur. Je suis content pour lui. Il le mérite. J'entends des rires résonner du fond du couloir, je tourne la tête étant certain de reconnaître l'un d'eux. Et je ne me trompe pas. Mon cœur tambourine. Liam est là. Avec ses chiens d'amis qui poussent les autres sur leur passage, mais il est là. Je le trouve plus beau que jamais, malgré son teint blafard et les légers cernes sous ses yeux. Le professeur ne tarde pas à arriver, lorsqu'il ouvre la porte après quelques recherches pour trouver ses clés, je rentre derrière une dizaine d'élèves et je sens le regard brûlant du châtain sur moi. Nous prenons place, le bouclé et moi-même, l'un à côté de l'autre. Le cours commence. Je suis presque content, et mon état s'améliore quand –trois tables plus loin sur ma gauche- je peux sentir Payne me regarder discrètement. J'en souris presque mais fait comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. S'il veut vraiment me parler, il viendra de lui-même.

  **I** l est midi et mon ventre commence à faire des siennes. Harry et moi quittons le cours rapidement, on a prévu de manger dans un petit snack pas loin du lycée ce midi, je profite du fait qu'il va chercher Louis devant sa salle pour ranger quelques affaires dans mon casier. En premier lieu, les livres dont je n'aurais plus besoin cette après-midi. Une fois chose faite, je le referme et à peine ai-je le temps de souffler qu'on me tire brutalement pas le bras. Je manque de tomber à deux reprises, mais le bras fort qui me tient m'en empêche. Je suis attiré dans une salle de cours non éclairé, et je n'ai même pas l'opportunité de voir qui est cette personne, qu'une paire de lèvres vient dévorer avidement les miennes. Et là, mes yeux ne me servent à rien puisque je reconnaitrais cette bouche entre milles. Liam. Son odeur embaume mes narines, je suis plaqué contre le mur, son corps pressé contre le mien. J'ai du mal à respirer mais ce détail passe outre. Je me laisse emporter dans un tout autre monde par ce baiser ô combien surprenant. Je sens ses mains glisser sur mes hanches pour les agripper fermement, afin de me coller plus encore à lui, les miennes accrochent ses cheveux dans le but d'approfondir notre échange. Le risque de se faire surprend me fait frissonner, et je crois que lui aussi. Cela rend les choses encore plus... Excitantes. Je savoure ce que cette surprise fait monter en moi. Je me fiche, à l'instant, de savoir que mon meilleur ami me cherche peut-être, je me fiche de mes sentiments qui s'amplifient, je me fiche de tout. Sauf de lui. L'espace de deux minutes, le paradis nous entoure. Lorsque enfin nous nous détachons, je n'ose pas lever le regard vers lui, par peur d'y trouver du dégout. Sa respiration est erratique, bruyante, autant que l'est la mienne. Voir même plus. Je le sais, alors, dans un état plus critique encore que le mien. Son souffle chaud vient caresser mon visage, je peux sentir ses yeux me transpercer la peau. Mais tout ça n'a aucune importance face aux mots qu'il prononce juste avant de s'en aller, de me laisser seul, pantelant, en plein rêve.

**«  Un débutant, hein ?... Je compte bien te prouver le contraire Malik. »**

 

*   *   *

   **J** 'ai passé la plus grande partie de mon après-midi à me répéter cette scène du baiser dans la tête. Un putain de cercle vicieux. Mais je ne m'en plains pas parce que j'ai adoré l'embrasser, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire. Je sens que quelque chose de mal va bientôt survenir, quelque chose qui pourrait bien me faire tomber plus bas que terre. Au moment où je m'y attendrais le moins. Liam est très fort à ce jeu, il n'a pas arrêté de me jeter des regards insistants durant toute l'après-midi. J'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention, même si au fond ça me plaisait. Parce qu'il m'attire toujours, plus encore après ce baiser ardent que nous avons échangé. Et je me demande s'il se rend compte que ce n'est pas très hétéro de faire tout ça, ou si simplement il se cherche et fait, donc, de moi son vulgaire pantin le temps de trouver une réponse. Je dois avouer que cette idée me blesse. Mais j'essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, le problème... C'est que je ne le trouve pas. Qu'il y va-t-il de bien au fait que l'homme que je désire, et que je hais à la fois, joue avec mes sentiments en m'embrassant dès qu'il en a l'occasion ? Si ce n'est mon plaisir personnel ? Que cela lui apporte-t-il ? La jubilation de me voir flancher d'un jour à l'autre ? N'attendrait-il donc que ça ? Me voir me détruire pour ses beaux yeux ? Je suis peut-être fou de lui, de son corps mais pas au point de vouloir tirer un trait sur mon bonheur. Je veux juste connaître ses intentions, le but de ces diverses provocations.

 

   **Q** uand la sonnerie de fin journée retentit, je prends directement la route pour rentrer chez moi. Je sais, par habitude, que Harry va attendre Louis et qu'ils vont faire la route ensemble. La neige a dû tomber des heures durant puisque lorsque je marche mes pieds font légèrement craquer cette couche blanche. Elle recouvre tous les trottoirs, les arbres, et les bâtiments. C'est d'une beauté folle. Je pourrais passer des jours à admirer ce spectacle, mais je suis tellement piqué par la curiosité de savoir où va me mener ce jeu avec Liam que, ce décor de Noël que j'affectionne, ne devient plus que superficiel. Une fois dans la chaleur de mon foyer, je pose négligemment ma veste sur le porte manteau, me déchausse et monte à l'étage sans même savoir si quelqu'un d'autre que moi est présent. Je ferme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, laisse mon sac tomber au sol, et sort mon portable de ma poche de jean. Je prends place sur mon lit défait, et engage la conversation avec le châtain, depuis le temps que cette envie me démangeait.

 ☒ 17h48 **.A Liam**  : Je commençais à croire que tu me fuyais, mais je pense que tu m'as montré que j'avais tort aujourd'hui.

   **J** e ne suis capable que de lui écrire cela, mais je pense que c'est déjà bien assez. Pourtant, il y a des tas de choses à son sujet que j'aimerai savoir. Pourquoi a-t-il était absent trois longs jours ? Pourquoi revient-il avec la détermination de me faire craquer en m'embrassant ? Paraitrai-je si faible que ça ? Alors que je m'apprête à aller prendre une douche pour me remettre de cette journée riche en émotion, mon portable vibre lourdement sur mon lit. Je suis surpris qu'il me réponde si activement.

☒ 17h50 **. De Liam**  : Te fuir ? J'espère que tu rigoles Malik, si j'étais absent ces derniers jours c'était pour une toute autre raison. Alors... Je suis toujours un débutant ?

☒ 17h52.  **A Liam**  : Si je te demande tu me dirais quelles sont ces raisons ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé...

☒ 17h55. De Liam : Non, ça ne regarde que moi. Prends vite ta décision alors, une nuit est plus courte que l'on ne le croire.

   **M** ême si je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien sur les raisons de son absence, je suis déçu qu'il me réponde négativement. Et la fin de son message me laisse totalement perplexe. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, mais je comprends qu'il n'est pas près d'en avoir fini avec moi. Je soupire, malgré la part de moi-même qui me dit que c'était tout ce que je voulais, qu'il me porte un peu d'attention, qu'il me remarque, mais pas de cette manière. Je ne veux pas devenir un vulgaire jouet qui finira dans les flammes quand il se rendra compte que je ne lui sers à rien. Je suis peut-être important à ses yeux maintenant, parce qu'il se cherche surement, mais que deviendrai-je une fois que son esprit le rappellera à l'ordre ? J'ai envie de savoir s'il a tiré un trait sur nos récentes altercations, sur toutes les insultes qu'on a pu échanger, sur toute la haine qu'on ressent l'un envers l'autre, parce que sincèrement, ces messages semblent signifier un nouveau départ.

☒  17h58.  **A Liam**  : Tu n'es vraiment pas fairplay comme mec. Je suis censé prendre ça comme un avertissement ?

☒  18h00.  **De Liam**  : Pourquoi je devrais l'être ? Oui Malik, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Ce baiser, ce midi, n'était qu'un avant-goût. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me sous-estimer.

   **J** e déglutis. Un avant-gout ? Mes mains tremblent et les battements de mon cœur s'affolent. Dans quoi me suis-je encore lancé ? Je ne peux pas jouer avec lui, je ne serais pas capable de tenir le coup, parce qu'il est définitivement beaucoup plus fort mentalement, physiquement et psychologiquement que moi. Ma défaite est prévue d'avance. Il a raison, je n'aurais jamais dû le sous-estimer. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. L'envie de continuer ce jeu me ronge mais d'un autre côté je risque la noyade. Et là, aucune main ne sera là pour m'empêcher de couler. Parce que je me suis aventuré dans ces méandres de mon propre chef. Je suis le maître de mes décisions, et vu ce que je lui réponds, je suis également le maître imminent de ma propre destruction.

☒ 18h05.  **A Liam**  : Tu me tabasses dans la rue en bas de chez moi après m'avoir embrassé comme quelqu'un qui en mourrait d'envie, tu me fais jurer de ne rien dire à personne, ce que j'ai fait par ailleurs, et tu n'es pas capable de me dire ce qui t'as retenu chez toi pendant trois jours ? Je ne te comprends pas. Un avant-gout ? Tu aurais dû commencer par me dire ça tout de suite, je ne t'aurais pas pris pour un mec qui n'a jamais embrassé personne de sa vie.

☒ 18h07 **. De Liam**  : Quand je te dis que ça ne regarde que moi, c'est que c'est le cas. Donc, tu ne sauras rien. Sérieusement ? Je peux coucher avec toutes les filles de notre lycée si je veux, la plupart sont à mes pieds, les autres ne savent encore ce qu'elles ratent.

☒ 18h08.  **A Liam**  : En plus de ça, tu es borné. Je suis vraiment tombé sur le pire des cons. Mais... Tu ne sembles pas intéresser par ces demoiselles, quel dommage !

☒ 18h10. **De Liam**  : Va te faire foutre, ça doit être ta spécialité ça non ? Et je peux savoir Malik ce que tu insinues par-là ?! Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai embrassé plus d'une fois que je suis une putain de pédale.

☒ 18h11.  **A Liam**  : Tu peux vraiment un vrai connard quand tu le veux. Ça, c'est toi qui le dit Payne, mais tes lèvres semblaient d'un tout autre avis ce midi.

   **M** oi aussi, quand je le veux, je peux jouer au parfait petit con. Et je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Je sens que je l'énerve, et j'en suis presque heureux. Il peut feindre le fait que sa sexualité n'est pas celle qu'il attend, mais par celui que ce baiser lui a autant plus qu'à moi. J'ai sentis son souffle désordonné s'écraser sur mon visage, ses mains s'accrocher à moi comme s'il avait peur de tomber trop bas pour pouvoir se relever, et ses lèvres apprécier le contact des miennes. Je n'ai pas rêvé tout ça. Parce que ces détails étaient beaucoup trop importants à mes yeux pour que je loupe l'opportunité de les apercevoir.

☒ 18h13. **De Liam**  : J'ai l'impression que t'aimes te faire frapper, je me trompe ? Parce que là, tu me tentes de t'en coller plusieurs demain.

☒ 18h14. **A Liam**  : Fais ce qui te chantes, au moins moi j'assume parfaitement le fait d'être la personne que je suis. Je ne joue pas à un jeu pour me cacher de la vérité.

   **E** t, dès le moment où j'appuie sur « envoyer » une part de moi le regrette, parce que –inconsciemment- je viens de déclencher la bombe Liam Payne.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Vendredi._

   **L** orsque j'arrive devant le lycée ce matin, je n'aperçois que Louis assit sur un muret -et quelques élèves- mais je suis surpris de ne pas voir le bouclé avec lui. Il porte un bonnet pour se protéger du vent glacial et des quelques flocons qui tombent encore, ses vans qui ne le quittent jamais, et une veste qui ne m'est pas inconnu étant donné qu'elle appartient, évidement, à Harry. Je souris, et m'assois à ses côtés, il me salut joyeusement, comme à son habitude, et j'entame une cigarette. Je n'y ai pas touché depuis un peu plus d'un jour et c'est exploits pour moi.

**«  Il est pas encore là Haz ? »**

**«  Non, il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, il est malade. »**

**«  Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Il a fait une bataille de boule de neige à poil? »**

**«  C'est pratiquement ça, ouais**.  _Rit Louis, amusé par cette vision de son petit ami_.  **Il a voulu qu'on aille un peu dans la piscine hier, je lui ai dit qu'il faisait trop froid et qu'en sortant on allait se choper une crève avec le gros contraste de température, mais têtu comme il est, il ne m'a pas écouté. Il est allé se baigner même pas dix minutes, et résultat il malade depuis cette nuit. »**

**«  On ne change pas les abrutit, comme on dit. »**

**«  Personne ne peut changer Harry, oui... Je l'ai ramené chez lui et il a insisté pour que je reste, il a presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le pauvre bébé. »**

**«  T'as pas peur de tomber malade à ton tour ? »**

**«  Je ne l'ai été que très rarement. Puis, ce n'est pas un petit rhume qui va me tuer. »**

**«  Et encore, il est aurait pu attraper pire, vu qu'il a un goût prononcé pour la nudité. »**

**«  Bah...** _Sourit le mécheux en hochant les épaules_.  **»**

**«  Non Tomlinson, t'es pas sérieux ?!... Il s'est vraiment baigné à poil ? »**

**«  Comme tu l'as si bien dit avant, on ne peut pas le changer. »**

**« Putain... J'y songeais déjà, mais je pense sérieusement à le faire interner en asile ce petit con. »**

**«  Faudra me passer sur le corps alors, je refuse d'enfermer mon copain parmi des fous. »**

**«  Sérieusement, il faut faire quelque chose pour lui, pour l'aider tu vois. Sinon, je l'abandonne à son sort. »**

   **N** os rires s'élève dans l'air, Louis me donne un coup dans les côtes mais sais pertinemment que jamais je ne serais capable d'un tel acte. Harry compte beaucoup trop à mes yeux pour que je puisse, ne serait-ce songer, à tirer un trait sur notre amitié. Il m'a fait vivre, en deux ans, ce que je n'ai jamais connus avec personne en plusieurs années. C'est le seul qui soit resté, qui n'ai pas déserté après s'être rendu compte que je ne savais pas remplir mon rôle d'ami. Du moins, pas comme il le fallait. Je lui en suis entièrement reconnaissant. Et même si je ne lui ai jamais dit, je suis prêt à me jeter dans un feu ardent pour venir en aide. Une dévotion qui m'était méconnu avant. En fait, dans un sens, on peut dire qu'il a su me sauver du naufrage. Nous partageons une relation proche de la fraternité, mais jamais elle ne dépassera ce stade. Nous le savons tous deux. Nous ne sommes pas attirés l'un par l'autre, nous n'avons jamais tenté de sortir ensemble et même si parfois il m'embrasse ce n'est que dans le but de me faire savoir qu'il tient à moi, que je suis un peu comme son grand frère. Et inversement.

**«  Il tient énormément à toi, tu sais. »**

   **L** a voix de Louis m'extirpe de mes pensées. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il semble attendre une réaction de ma part, je hoche la tête car bien évidement je sais déjà tout ça. C'est une évidence.

**«  Ça fait deux ans que je le sais, Louis. »**

**«  Je te dis ça parce que... Parce qu'il a l'impression de te perdre en ce moment. »**

**«  Me perdre ?** _Je demande, surpris, les sourcils froncés_. »

**«  Ouais, tu vois, il a peur que le fait que lui et moi soyons en couple ait des répercutions sur votre amitié. Je ne veux pas m'interposer entre vous, tu comprends bien, mais il a juste le sentiment que tu t'éloignes depuis ce temps-là. »**

**«  Pas du tout ! Ça m'a même rapproché de lui, faut pas qu'il s'en fasse sur ça. C'est juste que... Parfois, j'ai besoin d'être dans mon coin pour réfléchir, j'ai conscience que je ne suis pas forcément le parfait exemple d'amitié mais sans lui, je n'aurais pas vécu des moments heureux dans mes années lycées. »**

**«  C'est ce que je lui ai dit, oui. Mais bon, tu le connais, c'est un gars borné et quand il a une idée en tête elle ne la quitte pas. »**

**«  Je crois qu'il m'a assez bassiné avec toi pendant des mois, il y a deux ans cela, pour que je le sache suffisament, oui. »**

**«  A ce point-là ? Désolé mon gars.** _Rit_ - _il_.  **»**

**«  Pire que ça même. Quand il venait dormir chez moi, il passait la nuit à me parler de toi, pas que ça me dérangeait, mais bon... T'étais le centre de son monde, et tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. »**

**«  Oh. Même si Haz est une vraie guimauve comme garçon, c'est adorable. »**

**«  Tu dois le savoir mais, c'est un grand romantique. »**

**«   J'en ai suffisamment la preuve. Je n'ai jamais fêté la saint-Valentin avec mes précédents copains, je trouvais ça puéril, une simple fête commerciale, pour renflouer les caisses des commerçants tu vois ? Mais faut croire que Harry m'y a fait prendre goût. Un Vendredi soir, je rentrais chez moi, je ne savais pas qu'il serait là, je le pensais en vacances et en fait... Il avait recouvert le sol de ma chambre puis mon lit de pétales de roses. »**

**«  Mon pauvre, je suis désolé pour toi. »**

   **I** l prit un air faussement choqué et m'administra une tape sur l'épaule, je ris avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de ma cigarette. Louis était un garçon attachant et adorable, bien qu'au premier abord il paraissait distant et froid, je m'étais tout de suite entendu avec lui, et plus encore une fois que Harry me l'avait présenté en tant que petit-ami. Depuis ce temps-là, j'apprends à le connaitre un peu tous les jours. Si j'ai envie de rire, de me vider l'esprit, je sais que c'est vers lui que je dois aller. Il est toujours présent pour vous remonter le moral, pour sortir des blagues même dans les situations les plus improbables. C'est pour ça, en particulier, que je l'apprécie fortement. Et qu'il est, je pense, la seule personne bénéfique pour mon meilleur ami.

**«  Et toi, tu ne le quittera jamais hein ? »**

**«  Qui ça, Harry ? Tes cigarettes te rendent fous mon vieux ! Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui faire ça, si jamais on doit se séparer, ce sera uniquement de sa propre décision. Je ne veux pas le quitter, je ne peux pas. Je tiens énormément à lui, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète. Il est ma moitié. »**

**«  Il est dingue de toi, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux. C'est mon meilleur ami tu comprends, je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre. »**

**«  Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à ce propos Zayn. Je suis à lui, il est à moi. La preuve étant qu'il m'a offert sa première fois. »**

**«  Ouais par contre, ça je n'ai pas envie de savoir**.  _Intervenu le basane, mimant une grimace, le sourire aux lèvres._ **»**

**«  Je sais que tu lui as demandé comment ça c'était passé par message. Il ne sait pas mentir. »**

**«  C'est mon devoir d'ami de savoir où son petit cul traine. »**

**«  T'inquiète pas, je veille déjà sur ce détail. »**

   **I** l m'accorda un clin d'œil avant de se relever, l'odeur qu'il dégageait était un mélange parfait entre le parfum de Harry et le sien. Cette veste était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, à tel point que le bout de ses doigts ne dépassait pas des manches, mais ça restait adorable tout de même. J'écrasai ma cigarette à terre et le suivit à l'intérieur, on resta quelques minutes ensembles dans le hall avant de se séparer pour chacun aller rejoindre sa classe. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la salle que je me rendis compte du vide qu'avait laissé le bouclé par son absence. Je me sentais seul. Totalement. Je n'y avais pas été habitude depuis longtemps. Harry avait toujours su remplacer ce sentiment, mais à présent la vérité venait me frapper le visage comme une violente  claque. Sans lui, plus rien n'est pareil. Je n'ai plus cette joie de venir en cours, je n'ai plus de compagnon à côté duquel m'assoir pendant une heure, ou avec qui rester aux pauses. Heureusement, le Vendredi est la journée la moins longue. Pourtant, je n'ai qu'une envie : partir.  Rentrer chez moi. Mais, quand je vois Liam arriver, toute pensée me disant de m'enfuir s'évapore. Je peux toujours rester pour ses beaux yeux. Et puis, je pense qu'on a à s'expliquer, s'il ne décide pas de se défiler. Comme à chaque confrontation. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. Au fond, j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose. C'est moi qui ai lancé les pics sous ses roues. Je ne peux que m'en vouloir s'il redevient l'être exécrable et aigri qu'il était avant. Parce que, je dois avouer, que depuis ce baiser devant chez moi je le sens moins odieux qu'il y a une ou deux semaines. Autant envers moi qu'envers les autres. Aurait-il un quelque conque rapport ou est-ce juste mon imagination qui veut se persuader de cela ? Je n'ai pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que déjà nous rentrons en cours, et je peux dès maintenant jurer que la journée va s'avérer interminable.

 

*   *   *

 

_Vendredi après-midi, chez les Styles, point de vue Harry._

  Je me sens faible, jamais l'idée de me baigner nu aurait dû me traverser l'esprit. Résultat, je me retrouve à tousser au possible, et j'ai pratiquement fait un effort surhumain pour me déshabiller afin d'aller prendre ma douche pour ensuite aller me retrouver mon lit. Je déteste ce genre de journée, je ne peux rien faire, si ce n'est dormir. Dieu seul sait combien j'ai essayé. J'ai fermé les yeux trois heures, tout au plus, mais à chaque fois ma toux me réveille. Personne n'ai là pour me tenir compagnie, ma mère travaille, ma sœur est au lycée, Zayn m'a envoyé trois messages dont deux qui me souhaitent un bon rétablissement, et Louis... Ne devrait pas tarder à finir les cours. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte de venir, et par conséquent qu'il prenne le risque de tomber malade, pour faire passer mon ennui. Je tente quand même le coup et lui envoie un message.

 ☒ 16h50.  **A Lou**  : Bébé, tu viens ce soir ou pas... ?

   **A** u moins, attendre son éventuelle réponse m'occupe l'esprit. Je me redresse dans mon lit et tousse à plusieurs reprises face à cet effort. Pourtant, dans la vie courante, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas de fièvre, c'est déjà le principal. Je prie juste pour que demain je me sente mieux, le Samedi est un jour que j'apprécie énormément. Après le cours de deux heures d'arts plastiques, Zayn, Louis et moi-même nous rendons en ville pour manger un morceau et faire les magasins le restant de l'après-midi, ça a toujours fonctionné comme cela. Et ce n'est pas une vulgaire maladie qui va changer nos habitudes. Je soupire et mon portable vibre sur ma jambe.

☒ 16h55.  **De Lou**  : Ca dépend, tu essayes encore de cracher tes poumons ?

☒ 16h56.  **A Lou :**  Je n'aurais jamais dû aller dans ta piscine, ça m'aurait évité de tomber malade et que mon copain se moque de moi.

☒ 16h58.  **De Lou**  : Pauvre chéri.

☒ 17h00.  **A Lou :**  Sans déconner Louis, je me sens seul...

☒ 17h02. **De Lou**  : Ta sœur ne va pas tarder à rentrer non ?

☒ 17h03.  **A Lou** : Elle va dormir chez une amie ce soir, et, vu que je te vois déjà me demander, ma mère fait du service de nuit...

☒ 17h05.  **De Lou**  : Arrête avec tes trois petits points, je vais vouloir venir après !

☒ 17h07. **A Lou**  : Ne te gêne pas alors ! S'il te plait mon amour, j'ai besoin de toi.

☒ 17h08.  **De Lou**  : Je risque de tomber malade à mon tour.

☒ 17h09.  **A Lou**  : Comme ça on sera deux, et tu n'auras pas à aller au lycée demain.

☒ 17h10.  **De Lou**  : Ah non, impossible ! Je dois rendre mon projet à la prof, je travaille dessus depuis plus d'un mois, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas le rendre !

☒ 17h12.  **A Lou**  : Mais... J'ai envie de tes câlins, et de tes bisous, ça va peut-être me soigner qui sait ?

☒ 17h14. **De Lou**  : Tu es vraiment borné comme mec...

☒ 17h15.  **A Lou**  : Bébééééé !

☒ 17h17. **De Lou**  : Ça va, ne crie pas trésor. Je suis devant chez toi. Je monte par la fenêtre ?

☒ 17h18.  **A Lou**  : Tu n'as pas le double des clés ?

☒ 17h19.  **De Lou**  : Si, mais je voulais faire une entrée romantique. Comme à notre première nuit ensemble, tu te souviens ? Je suis là dans deux petites minutes.

 **J** e souris en voyant son dernier message, je savais qu'il allait venir, même s'il me disait le contraire par messages. Et bien sûr que je me souvenais de notre première nuit ensemble. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on oublie facilement. Je crois même que ça risque de rester encré en moi durant encore un long, très long moment. Je m'en rappelle comme si ça s'était déroulait hier. Je m'en remémore encore chaque détail. C'était un Vendredi également, nous étions au mois de Janvier, et notre relation en tant que couple avait pris forme depuis deux petites semaines. Louis avait insisté pour qu'on passe cette nuit-là ensemble, aucun de nos parents n'étaient au courant pour nous, et il m'avait tellement pris par surprise que prévenir ma mère n'aurait servis à rien. Il m'avait envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'il arrivait, dix minutes plus tard, je le voyais entrain d'escalader le mur pour venir me rejoindre. Je ris encore rien qu'en y pensant. Il n'y avait pas une grande hauteur, mais la chute aurait pu l'envoyer à l'hôpital et je ne m'en serais jamais pardonné. Finalement, agile comme il était, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il était debout devant moi, dans ma chambre. J'avais fermé ma porte à clé pour être certain que personne ne viendrait nous déranger, mais de toute manière ma parente ne rentrait jamais dans cette pièce sans mon accord. Question d'intimité. Et ça marchait comme ça avec tous les membres de la famille. En bref, J'étais tombé amoureux de l'homme le plus fou de cette planète, et il l'est encore, il me surprend chaque jour. On avait passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser, se caresser, discuter, mais rien de plus. Lui, comme moi, savions que ce n'était pas le moment. Que nous avions besoin de temps avant de nous lancer.

**«  Bonjour Haz. »**

   **C** ette voix me redonne instantanément le sourire. C'est un don qu'il possède, je crois. Sa bonne humeur remplit la pièce, il pose son sac au sol, ôte sa veste –qui en fait est la mienne- et ouvre un coin de fenêtre afin que l'air circule. Je frisonne en sentant le vent venir caresser ma peau mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que me procurer la sensation des lèvres réconfortantes de Louis sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux à ce contact et inspire un grand coup. Il s'assoit en juste à côté de moi, pose un sac plastique sur le lit et me toise.

**«  Comment tu te sens ? »**

**«  Mieux maintenant. »**

**«  Je t'ai rapporté du sirop pour la toux.** _Dit-il en fouillant dans le sachet_.  **»**

**«  Tu es allé en acheter ? »**

**«  Non, il faut une ordonnance normalement. Mais je ta rappelle que mon père est médecin, et que donc notre salle de bain déborde de produits de ce genre. Je lui ai demandé ce qui conviendrait le mieux, ensuite je suis rentré chez moi ce midi pour en prendre un flacon... L'avantage, c'est que tu n'as pas à payer. »**

  **E** t là, je me dis que j'ai le petit ami parfait. Je le regarde se concentrer quelques secondes sur la prescription au dos de la bouteille, ses traits sérieux le rendant plus magnifique encore, avant qu'il n'en verse dans un bouchon conçut à cet usage en faisant attention à ne pas en renverse sur ma couverture et me le tend. Je le bois d'une traite et grimace. Le gout du caramel me descend dans la gorge. C'est poisseux et écœurant. Mais c'est pour mon bien. J'entends Louis rire face à ma réaction, je tousse et m'appuie à nouveau contre le rebord de mon lit.

**«  Merci Lou. »**

**«  C'est normal... Couche-toi, tu vas avoir mal au dos à rester comme ça. »**

**«  Ma toux s'empire quand je suis allongé. »**

**«  Attend. Décale-toi un peu. »**

**J** 'obéis et me pousse pour qu'il puisse venir s'étendre à mes côtés, mais au lieu de simplement s'assoir, il me demande gentiment de m'avancer et prend ma place initiale. Dos contre le rebord en bois du lit, ses mains passent autour de mon ventre et vienne me coller contre son torse. Le contact est tout de suite plus doux. Ses doigts viennent jouer tendrement avec mes boucles, tandis que je replis les couvertures sur nos jambes. Je le sens bouger, je crois qu'il met un coussin derrière son dos, parce que finalement la pression lui fait mal. J'ai envie de bouger mais je sais qu'il m'en empêchera.

**«  Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Zayn aujourd'hui.... Du fait que tu as peur qu'il te laisse. »**

**«  Ah. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »**

**«  Que tu ne devais pas penser ça, qu'il tenait à toi et que parfois il avait juste besoin de rester seul un petit moment pour avoir les idées au clair. Mais que tu resteras toujours son meilleur ami. »**

**«  Ca me rassure... J'en discuterai avec lui par sms plus tard, mais merci de lui en avoir parlé Lou. »**

**«  Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi. »**

**«  Probablement, oui.** _Je souris alors qu'il caresse mes cheveux_.  **Alors, finalement tu n'es pas monté par la fenêtre ? »**

**«  La neige m'en a empêché, sinon, j'aurais escaladé volontiers. »**

**«  Juste pour moi, t'es tellement mignon. »**

**«  Au point de prendre le risque de tomber malade. »**

   **I** l rit quand je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, je fais mime de bouder parce que je sais que je sais exactement ce qui marche avec lui, ce qui le fait fondre. En deux ans, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre et de tester ses points faibles. Mais je crois que, finalement, c'est à son tour de m'avoir puisque je frisonne de tout mon long quand il passe ses lèvres, en une caresse, sur la peau dénudée de ma nuque. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je suis certain qu'il sourit fièrement en ce moment même. J'essaye de me défaire de ses bras mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est tousser à en avoir mal à la gorge.

**«  T'énerve pas petit diable, ton état va s'empirer après. »**

**«  On ne se demande pas de la faute à qui. »**

**«  Je peux m'en aller si tu veux, comme ça tu te soignera tout seul. »**

   **J** e me tourne légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder, il me sourit malicieusement, je secoue la tête. Il m'embrasse le front et, je sais, que je peux maintenant me reposer en paix parce qu'un ange veille sur ma santé. Je me laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur, ma tête contre son torse, tandis que ses mains entourent mon corps. Je ne sens presque plus le froid glacial du dehors tellement sa chaleur corporelle englobe tout. Je ne peux qu'apprécier ce contact entre nous. Chacun d'eux me rend plus fort. Mon amour pour lui gravit les échelons de jour en jour, je ne me pensais pas capable d'engendrer autant d'attachement envers quelqu'un, mais Louis est arrivé dans ma vie comme un boulet de canon, et il a détruit toutes les limites que je m'étais fixées. Dans le bon sens, bien sur. Il m'a donné de l'espoir, de l'amour et du bonheur à flot. Il est devenu mon évidence.


	7. Chapter 7

**J** e me sens abandonné. Et parce que mon meilleur ami n'était pas là durant deux jour, il est malade et je conçois parfaitement le fait qu'il doive se soigner, mon impression de rejet vient d'un tout autre problème. Problème portant le nom de Liam. C'est simple, il ne m'a adressé un seul mot, un seul regard Vendredi. Et depuis Jeudi soir, je n'ai reçu aucun message de sa part, même pour m'assommer à coup d'insultes. Je suis presque nostalgique. Je préférais quand il venait me faire la misère, quand il jouait avec mes nerfs ou encore quand il m'embrassait pour voir s'il était apte à me faire tomber. Je lui tire mon chapeau. Il a su me foutre au sol en seulement deux baisers. Et maintenant il s'échappe comme si c'était aussi simple que dire bonjour. Je le déteste. Je veux le tuer. Je veux sentir son cou se broyer sous ma poigne. Je veux le voir saigner et souffrir. Si seulement il en est capable. Pourquoi m'ignore-t-il ? Cette question tourne dans ma tête et ne veut pas en sortir. Ca me ronge l'estomac, parce que je sais que jamais je n'aurais mes réponses. Parce que Liam n'est pas un homme de parole. Parfois, je doute même qu'il soit capable d'avoir des sentiments. Je reste coincer dans un dilemme. Un combat permanent, dans mon être, qui me consume. Il y a cette partie de mon esprit qui me conseille de ne plus lui accorder aucune importance, que de toute manière l'année prochaine nos chemins seront certainement séparés, qu'il ne pourra que me faire souffrir, que ce n'est pas un homme pour moi, que je mérite mieux. Et puis l'autre partie qui me dit que je pourrais peut-être tenter quelque chose avec lui, et essayer de le faire changer par la suite, que la vie est faite d'imprévue et qu'il en est surement la preuve la plus évidente. Je ne sais pas quel chemin prendre. Et il clairement impossible de combiner les deux sans engendrer une explosion destructrice. Liam est à la fois le dragon qui peut raser une ville en entière en crachant du feu et la vague d'eau immense qui vient l'éteindre, mais aussi noyer toute forme de vie. Liam est la mort assurée. La faucheuse moderne. La bombe à retardement. L'apocalypse de mon cœur. Parce que je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard, mais il a su s'initier, machiavéliquement, dans ma poitrine. 

 

 **D** ix-neuf heures. Je n'ai plus qu'une heure pour me préparer avant de me rendre à la fête de Niall. J'opte pour une tenue décontractée, habituelle. Je passe une main rapide dans mes cheveux. Le reflet que je vois dans le miroir me satisfait plutôt, mais je sais naturellement que ce n'est qu'une façade. Un masque que je vais porter le temps d'une soirée, de quelques longues heures. Je ne me sens pourtant pas capable de le tenir jusqu'à la fin. Mon corps me crie de tout lâcher. De trouver un prétexte pour ne pas m'y rendre. Maladie peut-être. Ou juste le manque d'envie. A part Louis, Harry et Niall je n'ai aucun ami avec qui rester là-bas. Et je sais qu'eux vont vouloir aller danser, profiter, et tous ce genre de choses qu'on doit normalement faire à une soirée. Je soupire. Même si je déteste ce genre d'endroit je suis contraint de venir. Premièrement  parce que je l'ai promis et deuxièmement parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'aurai à ma disposition pour m'approcher de Liam. Évidemment, je suis conscient du fait que plus de la moitié de ses actes seront dirigés par l'alcool et la drogue, mais ça me fera un bien fou de me défouler. Parce que je sais qu'il ne se souviendra de rien. J'enfile ma paire de Doc Martens favorite, ma veste en cuir parsemé çà et là de quelques trous et descends au salon quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retenti. J'ouvre la porte, saisis mes clés, mon portable et rejoins mes amis dehors.

  **L** a ville est toute recouverte de blanc. Ce spectacle m'émerveille. Je préférerai passer ma soirée sur le haut d'un toit, à observer ce cadeau tombé du ciel, plutôt que de me rendre à cette fête. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ailleurs. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous arrivons à la maison du meilleur ami de Louis, de dehors nous pouvons entendre la musique faire trembler les murs. J'en ai déjà mal à la tête. Il y a plusieurs voitures garées le long de la rue, une bande d'amis fument sur le perron, et je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon paquet de cigarette sur mon lit. J'aurai presque envie de retourner chez moi pour les prendre, étant donné qu'elles auraient fait office de compagnie durant toute la nuit, mais mes jambes n'ont pas l'air d'accord. Alors je soupire et suis les deux amoureux dans la demeure des Horan. A peine ai-je passé la porte que le besoin de m'enfuir se faire ressentir. Il y a du monde, partout, même dans l'entrée, les corps se serrent et je n'ose pas imaginer à quel point cela doit être pire sur la piste de danse. Si seulement il y en a une de prévue. Nous avançons. Harry mène nos pas, tenant par la main le mécheux. Les lumières sont faibles, je me fais marcher plusieurs fois sur les pieds. Je m'énerve sur les gens mais ils ne m'accordent pas la moindre importance, ils continuent de boire leur verre d'alcool et de rire à gorge déployée. Je les pousse, ils me lancent des regards noirs et c'est tout. Je serre les dents alors que le son de la musique devient plus assommant encore. Je n'ai encore vu aucun visage familier. Je commence à croire que Niall a invité toute la ville, et même des gens qu'il ne connait pas. Ou que vaguement. Je regrette d'être entré, et je ne sais pas comment je vais croiser Liam dans toute cette débauche.

**«  Lou ! »**

  **C** e dernier se retourna vers son interlocuteur, Niall. Il portait un blazer qui mettait en valeur ses orbes bleus et l'alcool avait déjà l'air d'avoir fait des ravages sur lui. Ses joues étaient colorées par une teinte rosées, ses pupilles brillaient et il possédait cet éternel sourire lumineux. Il sera affectueusement le mécheux dans ses bras, puis Harry avant de faire de même avec moi. Cet élan me fait froncer les sourcils. Je n'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler que trois fois en deux années, et j'en connais peu sur lui mais je me contente de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos.

 **«  Dis donc, il y a pas mal de monde à ta soirée.**   _S'exprima Louis_. **»**

**«  Ouais, mon frère a invité des amis en plus au dernier moment, on ne devait être que le lycée au départ... Bon, ça vous dit un petit verre ? Le barman qu'on a engagé est super doué ! »**

**É** videmment, c'était une question rhétorique. Quel fou allait répondre négativement ? Parce qu'autant dire que celui qui ne buvait pas à ce genre de soirée passait pour un Alien aux yeux de tous les autres. Je suivis mes amis et fis en sorte de me fondre rapidement dans la masse, plus on avançait moins les gens s'entassait. Je pouvais enfin respirer normalement et posséder mon espace personnel sans que des inconnus bourrés empiètent dessus. Le blond avait aménagé sa cuisine ouverte sur le salon afin qu'elle puisse faire office de bar pour la soirée, la lumière était un peu plus forte ici qu'à l'entrée et je pouvais voir maintenant où je mettais les pieds. On s'installa tous les trois sur les tabourets libres devant le bar, l'homme qui s'occupait du service devait avoir la vingtaine, peut-être vingt-cinq et semblait en pleine discussion avec Niall.

**«  Sers leur ton meilleur cocktail. »**

**«  Ça marche. Trois Tropical du Feu alors ? »**

**«  Euh... Ouais. Merci.** _Répondit Louis, souriant, alors que mon meilleur ami venait déjà s'installer sur ses genoux._   **»**

**«  Je vous donne ça dans deux minutes. »**

**«  Au fait Lou, cette nuit vous pouvez tous les trois rester dormir ici. Dans la chambre d'amis à l'étage. Les invités vont partir vers deux heures du matin tout au plus. Il n'y en a que quelques-uns qui resteront. C'est préférables si jamais vous êtes bourrés je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose. »**

**«  On est venu à pied**.  _Argumentais-je._  »

 **«  Des accidents ça arrivent tous le temps, et partout, même sur un trottoir.** _Me répondit-il suivit d'un clin d'œil_.  **Bon,je vais faire le tour de la maison pour voir s'il n'y a pas de dégâts. On se retrouve plus tard ! »**

**«  A tout à l'heure Niall ! »**

  **L** e châtain lui adressa un signe de la main avant de se tourner vers Harry qui lui tendit un verre ainsi qu'à moi. Dès la première gorgée, ma langue plongea dans un bain sucrée et piquant à la fois. Je pouvais sentir le goût de divers fruits exotiques m'envahir le palais, descendre dans ma gorge et me sens s'embrasaient. Cette boisson avait un effet phénoménal sur mon corps. Mais je crois que c'était le cas de tous ceux qui y goutaient étant donné que le brun me lançant un regard surprit, lui aussi. Je lui souris avant de porter mon attention sur le reste de la pièce, essayant de trouver un visage en particulier. D'habitude, Liam arrivait toujours à se faire remarquer quand il se trouvait dans une fête, souvent les gens étaient regroupés autour de lui, et écouté ce qu'il avait à raconter. Bien que ce soit loin d'être intéressant. Le plus souvent, c'était des filles à forte poitrine, pas bien intelligentes vu qu'elles s'entichaient de lui, et dont la jupe ne servait finalement à rien puisqu'on voyait leur sous-vêtement. Je soupirais, d'un côté, j'étais content de ne pas l'avoir devant moi, parce que je sais que je serai incapable de supporter ce spectacle. Mais d'un autre, j'avais ce besoin irrévocable de le voir. Pour quoi faire ? Je ne sais pas encore. Mais juste l'apercevoir. Le suivre aussi, peut-être. Pour l'attirer loin des regards et clarifier les choses avec lui. Mettre les points sur le i pour une fois. Dix minutes. Et je fis signe au barman de me servir un deuxième verre de sa boisson miracle. Qui sait, peut-être me donnera-t-elle de l'assurance. Harry se penche vers moi, les mains de Louis agrippent ses hanches afin qu'il ne tombe pas.

**«  Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va essayer de trouver la piste de danse ? »**

  **L** a piste de danse ? J'aurais presque envie de lui rire à la figure. Mes talents de danseur étaient... Eh bien, pour être clair, je n'en avais pas. Aucun. Même pour une chose aussi simple qu'un slow. Je finissais toujours pas me ridiculiser. Mais, je n'allais quand même pas rester seul ici ? Je hochai la tête, saisis mon verre, tout comme eux, et les suivit. Si on suit la logique, la piste de danse devrait se trouver là où le son de la musique était le plus fort, et finalement je ne m'étais pas trompé. Après quelques minutes de recherche, on tomba sur une pièce spacieuse mais sombre. Seulement éclairé par les lumières colorés qui changeaient à alternatives régulières. Bleu, rouge, vert, jaune, orange, violet, bleu, rouge, vert, jaune... Mes yeux commençaient déjà à fatiguer alors que nous n'avions pas encore franchit le seuil. Les corps étaient encore plus collés que dans l'entrée. N'importe quel agoraphobe aurait paniqué rien qu'en mettant un pied dans cette maison. En s'avançant un peu plus, on remarque contre les murs plusieurs canapés qui s'étendent jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Nous nous avançons vers l'un deux, le seul vide. Nous posons nos verres sur une petite table basse conçus à cet usage. Les amoureux ne prennent pas le temps de s'assoir, contrairement à moi, et vont directement rejoindre la masse de gens qui se déhanchent sur la musique. Elle est assommante, elle fait vibrer mon cœur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver le rythme entrainant. J'entame ma boisson qui me retourne, encore, l'estomac et réchauffe mes veines. L'alcool glisse dans mon corps. Je le sens. Il m'entraine. Je le sais parce que je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression de me laisser couler sur le cuir du canapé. Et ce n'est que mon deuxième verre. Je souris en voyant Louis et Harry danser sans vraiment trop savoir comment, puis laisser tomber pour s'embrasser au milieu de la foule. Le brun rit à gorge déployé avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. En les voyants, je me dis, qu'il est peut-être temps que je me trouve quelqu'un moi aussi. Un homme capable de m'aimer, et non de m'embrasser avant de me cracher dessus une fois qu'il a su me faire chuter au sol.

 

  **J** e soupire et pose mon verre sur la table, je fais signe à Louis que je sors de la pièce et il hoche la tête avant de revenir à –ce qui semble être- sa discussion avec Harry. En réalité, j'ai besoin de fumer. Maintenant. De décompresser un peu. De me consumer les poumons encore. Je dois avant tout trouver une personne qui pourra me fournir une cigarette et du feu. Mes yeux cherchent. Ils sont à l'affut. La musique se fait moins forte. J'avance, mais je ne sais pas si je m'éloigne ou m'approche de l'entrée. Remplie, cette maison est un vrai labyrinthe. Où est le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain ? Je ne sais pas. Mon sens de l'orientation est totalement chamboulé. Une ou deux filles, ivres, posent leurs mains manucurées sur mon torse ou encore dans le bas de mon dos. Je les repousse et leur accorde un regard noir puis poursuis mon chemin. Je suis près de ce qui semble être le jardin, je franchis la porte qui me mène à l'extérieur et un sourire satisfait m'orne les lèvres. L'air frais souffle sur mon visage, je revis. Je peux enfin respirer correctement. La musique ne s'entend que peu d'ici. Mes oreilles se reposent. Mon bien être se renforce plus encore quand j'aperçois un homme en train de fumer à côté de moi, je lui demande gentiment s'il en aurait une pour moi ainsi que du feu. Il n'hésite pas une seconde et me tend son paquet et son briquet, souriant. Je le remercie d'un geste de la tête et allume cette cochonnerie entre mes lèvres. Paradis. Je réside actuellement au paradis. Rien de plus bénéfique que cela. Un bout de papier, du tabac, une flamme et le tour est joué. Comme quoi, il en faut peu pour être heureux. Après une ou deux bouffées que je savoure les paupières closes, le gars à mes côtés engage la conversation. Je l'écoute, lui réponds, et souris. Dix minutes plus tard, suite à notre discussion, il me propose de me payer un verre. Je ne dis pas non. Pourquoi refuser un geste si aimable ? Il me fait signe de l'attendre ici et s'aventure dans la fosse à l'intérieur de la maison.

**«  Alors Malik, lui aussi tu vas l'embrasser ? Il est dans ta ligne de mire ? »**

  **M** es épaules se crispent. Je manque de m'étouffer avec la fumée de ma cigarette. Cette voix me glace le sang. Je me retourne vers, j'en suis certain, Liam. Mon sens ne m'a pas trompé. Il se tient là, debout, un verre à la main. Il n'a pas l'air ravagé par l'alcool, du moins pas encore. Son regard me transperce, me passe au rayon x. Il me jauge de haut en bas. Comme un vulgaire moins que rien. Le mien est noir. Il lance des éclairs. Je n'ai qu'une envie, lui sauter au cou et lui broyer les os. Les sentir se briser sous mes doigts.

**«  Dégage Payne, je ne veux pas te voir. »**

   **B** ien évidemment, je sais que c'est faux. Et ma conscience me le hurle dans les oreilles. Sa bouche se tord en un sourire malsain, je déteste quand il fait ça. Simplement parce qu'il se croit supérieur. Il n'a plus qu'à me cracher dessus pour qu'il soit le roi du monde. Je grogne et me retourne, près à l'ignorer. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être de cet avis. A mon plus étonnement, il pose une main dure sur mon épaule et fait en sorte que je sois face à lui. Deux secondes de battement. Puis ses lèvres viennent s'échouer sur les miennes. Une bombe. Mon cœur explose. Plus encore quand une de ses mains vint de loger sur ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. J'aurai du le repousser, je le sais, parce que cet échange signe mon arrêt de mort, mais je n'en ai pas eu la chance. J'ai l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière, comme si rien n'avait changé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Puisque là, il n'est pas ivre. Il a pleinement conscience de ses actes, et je commence à croire qu'il m'embrasse plus par envie que pour me détruire.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dimanche_.

    **L** a bouche pâteuse, je me réveille. Mon mal de tête n'est pas si horrible que cela. Juste une petite douleur. Je tends les bras pour m'étirer et me relève sur mes coudes pour essayer de me repérer. Le filet de lumière qui passe à travers les volets presque clos me permet de remarquer un matelas posé à côté du mien, puis une forme. Ou plutôt des formes. Je reconnais les boucles folles de mon meilleur ami. En effet, Louis et Harry dorment encore paisiblement, enlacés. Je souris et repose ma tête sur mon oreiller. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que j'aurai besoin d'une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil pour rattraper tout ça. Nous sommes montés nous coucher qu'à cinq heures du matin, les invités avaient du mal à s'en aller, et certain s'étaient même écroulés dans les canapés, d'autres étaient tombés malades à cause d'une trop forte ingurgitation d'alcool. Niall en a un peu baver, mais au bout d'un long temps de labeur il a réussi à les mettre tous dehors. Épuisé, j'étais monté me coucher. Seul. Liam  était parti comme les autres, d'ailleurs après m'avoir embrassé il s'est défilé, une fois encore, sans rien me dire. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que je le déteste. Vous avez fini par le comprendre, je crois. J'ai passé la soirée avec le gars qui m'avait donné une cigarette et offert un verre, plutôt sympathique, mais... Il a une copine. Je pouvais bien essayer de venir ami avec, mais, je n'ai même pas pris son numéro. Tant pis. Généralement, je ne reste pas très longtemps en contact avec des gens que je rencontre en soirée. A part si c'est un garçon qui me plait vraiment, et qui n'a personne pour partager sa vie. Comme moi.

  **F** inalement, je me décide à me lever. J'essaye d'être discret pour ne pas réveiller mes amis qui dorment à poings fermés, et ouvre la porte pour me faufiler dans le couloir. Je sors mon portable, il affiche quinze heures. Je porte les même vêtements qu'hier, je sens l'alcool, mais peu importe. Je descends à l'étage, le spectacle que m'offre la pièce principale de la maison me surprend. Il y a des détritus partout, les verres vides, les bouteilles, les gobelets, les cigarettes jaugent le sol. J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine et m'y rends. Quand je pousse la porte, j'y trouve Niall en train de nettoyer la vaisselle. Le pauvre.

**«  Bonjour. »**

**«  Salut.** _Je marque une pause avant de reprendre._ **Tu veux de l'aide ? »**

**«  Ce ne serait pas de refus. »**

   **J** e souris et m'attaque à une pile d'assiette afin de lui enlever des tâches en plus. On commence à parler de tout et de rien. Il me demande comme s'est passé sa soirée, moi-même je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Si finalement elle était agréable ou pas, si elle m'a permis d'avancer ou non. Tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est qu'une fois encore Liam a fait le premier pas pour m'embrasser. Et, qui plus est, il semblait jaloux. Jaloux que je m'intéresse à un autre homme que lui. Peut-être est-ce seulement son égocentrisme qui parlait mais cela revenait au même à mes yeux. Ce baiser était différent. Pas parce qu'il menait la danse, pas parce qu'il n'était pas ivre, mais parce que pour une fois il ne s'était pas montré brusque mais étrangement doux. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'assumera pas ce qui s'est passé à la rentrée, comme toujours. Parce que oui, nous venons de débuter les vacances de Noël par une fête qui s'avérait plus être une orgie qu'autre chose. Mais, je dois avouer, que je me suis quand même amusé.

**«  Harry m'a parlé du fait qu'il voulait organiser un feu d'artifice pour l'anniversaire de Lou, et figure toi que mon frère travail dans un magasin qui s'occupe d'évènements festifs, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'en avoir et apparemment il peut m'en donner un caisson entier. Je les aurais d'ici deux ou trois jours. Ça ne te dérange pas si je les laisse chez toi jusqu'à la fête d'anniversaire ?... Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache pour le moment, histoire de leur faire une surprise à tous les deux. »**

**«  Du tout, je te donnerai mon adresse par sms et tu pourras venir les apporter quand tu veux. »**

**«  Merci Zayn, t'es vraiment un gars super. »**

   **N** iall est le genre d'ami que tout le monde rêve d'avoir. Serviable, disponible, à l'écoute, attentionné, et drôle. Il est tellement innocent et dans son monde. Il n'hésite pas à croquer la vie à pleine dent. Comme son meilleur ami. Louis a vraiment une chance incroyable de l'avoir. J'ai presque envie de lui demander comment il s'y prend pour entretenir une si belle amitié mais j'opte pour le silence. Ma question serait bizarre et il me prendrait surement pour un fou. Je continue d'essuyer les assiettes et jette celle en carton dans un grand sac poubelle, tandis que lui remet certains aliments au frigo et nettoie les meubles. La porte s'ouvre sur Louis, il a les cheveux en bataille et les paupières à moitié closes mais il a toujours cet air rayonnant sur son visage. Sa marque de fabrique en quelque sorte.

**«  Bonjour Lou. Ou plutôt bientôt bonsoir. »**

**«  Il n'est que seize heures. »**

**«  Ça n'empêche que tu vas aussi m'aider à nettoyer ce bazar. »**

**«  Avant, j'ai besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé. »**

  **I** ls rient tous les deux, je me contente de sourire. Ils partagent une amitié idéale, et je me demande même si un jour ils ont eu une dispute. C'est fort probable, comme toute relation amicale ou amoureuse. Mais, ils ont l'air d'en être ressortit que plus forts. Le châtain passe un bras autour des épaules de son ami et lui claque un baiser sur ses joues rougies avant de me saluer, puis de partir à la recherche d'une tasse propre et d'un sachet de thé.

 **«  L'autre marmotte dort toujours ?**   _Je demande tandis que je range des assiettes propres dans un placard_. »

**«  Je pense qu'il a du se rendormir oui, je l'ai réveillé quand j'ai essayé de me lever tellement il était collé à moi. Il a une méchante gueule de bois. »**

**«  Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu hier, il s'est enfilé au moins dix verres. »**

**«  Plus que ça même, quand tu étais parti dehors il en a repris deux ou trois. Je te raconte pas au moment d'aller dormir, il ne tenait presque plus debout et racontait que des conneries. »**

**«  Rien qui ne sort de l'ordinaire alors. Mais je te préviens Louis, quand il est bourré t'as intérêt de garder les yeux rivés que sur lui, il drague tout et n'importe quoi. »**

**«  Je sais, on est allé en boîte plusieurs fois. Et ne t'en fais pas Malik, je ne lâche pas mon homme du regard dans ce cas-là. Hier, il ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle. »**

   **N** ous rions tous les trois bien que le blond ne soit pas intervenu dans la conversation puis nous continuons notre ménage, et Louis boit tranquillement son thé. Faisant exprès de traîner pour ne pas avoir à s'y mettre lui aussi, d'ailleurs Niall lui en fait plusieurs fois la remarquer, pour plaisanter évidement, et il se contente de dire que l'eau est trop chaude pour qu'il la boive tout de suite. On ne peut décidément pas faire plus gamin que Louis, mais je crois que c'est pour ça qu'autant de monde l'apprécie. Il ne prend pas les choses au sérieux, bien qu'il sait être raisonnable quand il le faut, en fait, il trouve toujours le juste milieu. J'aimerai être comme lui, pouvoir me dire que quoi qu'il arrive j'aurai toujours quelqu'un pour me rattraper. Harry est là, bien sûr, toujours. Et je lui en suis totalement reconnaissant. Pour tout. Même si je ne lui porte pas autant d'attention, et je voudrai, vraiment, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il doit m'en vouloir parfois. Mais disons qu'il a son copain pour compenser, pour rattraper mes erreurs. Et je dois admettre qu'en ce moment j'en fais énormément. Liam étant la plus grosse de toutes. Pourtant, je n'ai pas tellement le temps de penser à lui parce que je rigole, comme ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, avec les deux autres garçons de la pièce. Ils sortent des blagues totalement stupides, se taquinent, mais ça nous fait rire. Parfois, ça fait du bien de retrouver son esprit d'enfant. L'époque innocente me manque.

**«  Les gars vous pouvez éviter de hurler ? J'ai un mal de crâne horrible. »**

   **H** arry vient d'entrer dans la pièce, les boucles en bataille, les yeux qui ont du mal à s'habituer à la lumière et la voix rauque. Niall rit et lui proposa une tasse de café, il déclina l'offre et alla directement se blottir dans les bras de Louis, qui l'accueillit avec le plus grand plaisir. Pour faire passer son mal, ce dernier déposait des baisers tendres sur son front mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'arranger l'état de mon meilleur ami puisqu'il était toujours aussi grognon. Mais à mon avis, ce sera ça jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, jusqu'à que tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité hier s'évacue de son corps.

**«  Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ?** _Demande Louis en caressant lajoue du bouclé._ **»**

**«  J'ai des nausées. Putain, je n'aurais pas dû boire autant. »**

**«  Ah non, ça c'est le bébé qui arrive bientôt. Tu devrais aller faire un test de grossesse. »**

   **L** 'intervention du blond nous fait tous rire, sauf Harry qui lui offre poliment son majeur avant de reposer sa tête dans le creux du cou de son copain qui lui caresse doucement le dos. Je souris puis finis de ranger mes assiettes et nettoyer la cuisine avec l'aide de l'hôte de cette maison avant de saluer mes amis, rassembler mes affaires et prendre la route pour rentrer chez moi. Il est déjà bientôt dix-huit heures et je vois au moins dix messages de ma mère qui doit être morte de panique. J'ai oublié de la prévenir que je dormais chez Niall. Elle va surement me passer un savon. Je franchis la porte d'entrée, elle arrive comme une furie vers moi mais au lieu de me crier dessus, de me faire une leçon de morale, elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle murmure qu'elle s'est fait un sang d'encre pour moi, qu'elle avait peur qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose grave, je lui réponds que je suis en vie et que je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois et monte dans ma chambre. Pour faire passer le temps, je m'occupe par une de mes activités favorites, le dessin. Je  fais des croquis, je peins, je dessine tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, un son de Nirvana. Et je me retrouve dans mon élément. Mon paradis artificiel. Il est plus de vingt et une heures que je finis, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de manger. Je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Épuisé, je m'étends dans mon lit et saisit mon portable. J'efface la conversation avec ma mère et lis les nouveaux. Un de Niall qui me remercie encore pour le coup de main, j'en profite pour lui fournir mon adresse afin qu'il m'apporte le caisson de feu d'artifice. Puis, je lis l'autre message de Liam. Je suis assez surpris qu'il veuille encore me parler, bien que je pense que ce soit plus pour des reproches ou des menaces qu'autre chose.

☒ 19h17.  **De Liam**  : Faut qu'on se voit. On doit mettre les choses au clair nous deux, rapidement.

☒ 21h08.  **De Liam**  : T'as décidé de ne pas répondre Malik ? Joue pas au con. C'est important. Je déconne pas sur ce coup-là.

   **J** e soupire. Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi important ? D'ailleurs, ça ne l'est pas forcément pour moi et j'ai autre chose à faire que me soucier de lui. Il a pris plaisir à m'abandonner lâchement après plusieurs baisers alors pourquoi voudrait-il soudainement qu'on parle ? Je n'ai rien à lui dire en plus. J'ai juste envie de lui envoyer mon poing entre les deux yeux. Le faire autant souffrir qu'il l'a fait avec moi, lui faire du mal aussi. Qu'il sache ce que c'est que de se sentir brisé.

☒  21h20.  **A Liam**  : Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

   **D** eux minutes plus tard je reçois déjà une réponse, à croire qu'il n'attendait que ma réponse. Pourquoi je lui réponds déjà ? Je devrai plutôt essayer de l'oublier, de tirer un trait sur nous deux, mais... C'est trop dur. Malgré tout le mal qu'il m'inflige, toute la peine qu'il me cause, je le désire encore, d'avantage même. Je suis encore attiré par son corps. Je l'aime encore. Je suis un idiot, encore.

☒  21h22. **De Liam**  : Ce n'était pas une question putain !

☒  21h23 **. A Liam**  : Je m'en fous. Toi et moi, on n'a plus rien à se dire.

☒  21h26. **De Liam**  : Arrête de faire le mec qui en a rien à faire de moi alors que le désir que tu ressens à mon égard te tue.

   **C** omment il sait ça lui ? Je manque de briser mon portable entre mes mains. Mon cœur fait un bond. Je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre avant de me décider quoi lui répondre. Je déteste quand il prend le contrôle de cette manière, j'en perds tous mes moyens.

☒ 21h29.  **A Liam**  : Ton égo est encore plus surdimensionné que je ne le pensais, bravo.

☒ 21h31.  **De Liam**  : Change pas sujet. Faut qu'on se voie.

☒ 21h32.  **A Liam**  : Je te propose d'attendre Lundi dans deux semaines, à la rentrée.

☒ 21h33.  **De Liam**  : Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Malik. Je rigole pas avec toi. C'est très sérieux putain.

☒ 21h34.  **A Liam**  : Quoi, ça y est tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu es gay ?

☒ 21h35.  **De Liam**  : Je suis en bas de chez toi.

   **I** nstantanément je panique. Je ne sais pas si je suis sensé le croire ou si c'est encore une manipulation de sa part. Afin d'être sûr, je vais discrètement à ma fenêtre, sans avoir l'air affolé si jamais il s'avère qu'il est vraiment là, et pour une fois il n'a pas menti. Il est à l'entrée de mon jardin, juste derrière le portail. Il lève la tête vers moi, m'adresse un sourire en coin, malsain bien évidement. Je lève les yeux au ciel et retourne m'assoir sur mon lit. Je suis incapable de réfléchir. Que suis-je sensé faire dans une telle situation ? Mon esprit surchauffe et passe en revue toutes les possibilités.

☒ 21h45.  **De Liam**  : Si tu ne descends pas dans deux minutes, je sonne et me présente comme un ami pour te rejoindre là-haut.

   **H** ors de question que Payne mette un pied dans ma chambre, ou même chez moi, et surtout que mes parents le voient. Je lui réponds presque machinalement. Encore une fois, il a eu le dessus, il a su faire pression pour que j'obéisse.

☒ 21h45.  **A Liam**  : Toi rentrer chez moi ? Tu peux toujours rêver Je suis là dans deux minutes, fais toi discret et ne te montre pas à la fenêtre du salon. Merci.

 **J** e me dépêche d'enfiler ma veste en jean, ma paire de doc marten, prends mon portable et descends au salon. Je prétexte à ma mère que je vais rejoindre Harry et Louis au par et file dehors. Liam m'attend, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, une cigarette entre les lèvres. J'avance vers lui, le pas déterminé, les traits durs.

**«  T'es vraiment un connard. »**

**«  Mais t'es quand même venu. »**

**«  Plutôt crever que de te laisser entrer chez moi.** _Je jette un regard à mes arrières puis me retourne vers lui_.  **Bon alors, c'est quoi ton problème ? Un de tes potes nous a grillé en train de nous embrasser et t'as peur pour tes fesses ? Tes parents t'ont viré de chez toi parce qu'ils ont découvert que tu es attiré par les hommes ? Ou... »**

  **E** t là il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir, de réaliser qu'il me saisit par la nuque pour venir faire s'échouer contre les miennes. J'ai l'impression qu'il en crevait d'envie, qu'il se retenait depuis des jours. Ma poitrine explose. C'est intense, électrique. Je le déteste de me faire ça, mais je l'aime aussi. Je suis un paradoxe à moi seul. Et, un détail me laisse perplexe, encore une fois, je retrouve dans ce baiser la même douceur que dans l'ancien. Comme s'il essayait de faire passer un message qu'il n'arrivait à dire de vive voix.

**«  Non, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, Zayn. »**

   **T** out s'arrête. Le décor s'écroule. La Terre cesse de tourner. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connait, qu'on se hait plutôt, il m'a appelé par mon prénom.


	9. Chapter 9

**J** 'ai envie de le frapper et de l'embrasser en même temps. C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom et je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme si un signe négatif ou positif de sa part. Je nage dans les méandres. Totalement. Je suis proche de la noyade. Je suis perdu. Et il ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question.

**«  Tu veux pas qu'on aille s'installe quelque part ?... Genre dans un café ou...? »**

**«  Qu... Quoi ? Putain Payne t'es en train de me proposer un rendez-vous ou je rêve ? »**

**«  Faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus, j'ai juste froid ici. En plus il recommence à neiger. »**

**«  Mon pauvre, tu vas être malade.**   _Mon ton est tout ce qui a de plus sarcastique, j'essaye de retrouver de la confiance en moi-même. Il soupire._ **T'as pas intérêt que ce soit un mauvais coup. »**

**«  Pas cette fois, non. »**

   **C** ette phrase est sensée me rassurer mais ça a l'effet contraire. Je sens le pire arriver. Je crains un piège. Peut-être que ses chiens m'attendent à un détour d'une rue sombre pour me tabasser à mort. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de sa part. Je le regarde en coin et le laisse engager la marche, je le suis sans broncher. Et c'est vraiment étrange car nous ne nous sommes pas adressé un seul mot de la route. Le silence était pesant, l'atmosphère lourde. Parfois, il tournait la tête vers moi pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas mis les voiles. J'en suis capable, mais je suis fatigué de tout fuir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivons à un café dont je ne connaissais même pas la façade, et que je n'avais jamais vu dans le coin. Il tire sur la porte et me regarde. Il attend que je rentre. Je suis surpris par son comportement. Il me tient la porte maintenant ? C'est nouveau. Quelque chose cloque. Il y a trop de nouveautés ce soir, ces derniers temps pour que ce soit normal. Du moins, de sa part. Il me suit, je guette le moindre de ses gestes. Il n'y a que deux ou trois personnes dans ce café. Tant mieux. Nous nous installons à une table dans le fond, le barman vient vers nous et salut Liam comme un vieil ami. Je fronce les sourcils et marmonne un « bonsoir » en réponse à l'homme qui avoisine les quarantaines. Je présume que Payne doit souvent venir ici.

**«  Tu es venu avec quelqu'un pour une fois. »**

**«  Ouais, c'est Zayn... »**

   **J** e ne suis pas habitué au fait qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui me perturbe le plus, mais plutôt la lueur étrange qui passe comme un éclair dans les yeux du propriétaire de ce café. Je le fixe pour essayer de savoir pourquoi il semble savoir quelque chose sur moi, même si c'est quelque chose que les gens me reprochent généralement. Parait-il que je fixe trop les autres, jusqu'à qu'ils se sentent embarrassés et partent. Je ne m'en rend même pas compte.

**«  ... Un ami du lycée. »**

  **M** es yeux grossissent. Je me retourne vers lui, surpris. Je manque de mourir étouffer. Est-ce sérieux ? A quoi joue-t-il au juste ? J'ai envie de me lever et de lui claquer le crane sur la table en bois pour lui ramener l'esprit à la réalité. Il a l'air complètement ailleurs, ou différent. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Que quelqu'un m'explique, me vienne en aide. J'ai l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Ou cauchemar. Je ne suis sûr de rien.

**«  Oh, je vois.** _Il sourit._ **Bah alors c'est une tournée gratuite pour vous deux. Ce sera quoi ? »**

**«  Comme d'habitude Pat. »**

**«  Pas de problème. Je vous fais ça. »**

  **I** l repart à sa cuisine et j'attends qu'il soit hors du champ de vision pour me tourner, tendu, vers Liam. Il ne daigne même pas me regarder et le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il a l'air totalement serein. Comme s'il avait prévu ce moment depuis longtemps.

**«  Dis-moi que c'est une putain de blague Payne ? »**

**«  Je te promets de t'expliquer. »**

**«  Non, je m'en fous. T'as pas d'amis ce n'est pas mon problème, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois me faire passer pour l'un d'eux. Je préfère mourir maintenant que d'entendre ça une fois de plus. »**

**«  Calme-toi. »**

**«  Qu'est-ce que je fais ici putain ? Pourquoi tu voulais absolument me voir, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour qu'on partage un café, je me trompe ? »**

**«  Si je t'ai emmené ici c'est parce que c'est mon endroit préféré, j'y viens souvent après les cours pour décompresser et... »**

**«  Whaou. Je vais pleurer.**   _Je crache sur un ton mauvais_.  **»**

**«  Détend toi Zayn, je veux juste qu'on parle. Pas de bagarre ou un autre truc dans le g... »**

**«  Arrête de m'appeler comme ça putain ! »**

**«  C'est bien ton prénom pourtant, non ? »**

   **J** e ne sais plus quoi dire. Il me sourit, mais ses traits ne sont pas malsains, au contraire, ils sont doux et détendus. Une facette que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'en ai un mouvement de recul. Il semble avoir changé du tout au tout, et ça n'annonce rien de bon. Un silence s'installe, plus gênant encore que quand nous étions dehors. Mais seulement pour moi. Heureusement, le barman revient avec deux tasses blanches. Il les pose sur la table, nous souris. Surtout à moi, ce qui me perturbe, et s'éclipse ensuite. Je secoue la tête, égaré.

 **«  J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un vieux pourrit plan-là.** _Je soupire et m'apprête à me lever dans un élan_.  **Je me casse c'est bon, j'en ai marre. C'est trop bizarre tout ça. »**

  **M** ais je n'ai pas le temps de me mettre debout que la main de Liam se pose sur mon bras. Un frisson. Je tourne directement le regard vers lui, ses yeux me supplient de ne pas bouger. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de l'écouter, sinon, il trouvera toujours un moyen pour que cette conversation ait lieu.

 **«  Reste**.  _Son ton est ferme et doux à la fois._ **Je dois te parler.**  »

**«  Ouais, je sais déjà... T'es pas gay, je suis une grosse tapette, et si tu m'as embrassé c'est parce que tu voulais que je coule. Je connais l'histoire, je peux y aller maintenant ? »**

  **J** e l'entends rire légèrement. Oui, j'ai bien dis, j'entends rire Liam Payne. Spectacle exceptionnel. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai peur. Je fronce les sourcils plus encore. Cette situation m'angoisse. J'ai juste envie de me tirer très vite de cet enfer avant que le monde ne s'écroule sous mes pieds et que je m'engouffre dans le sol.

**«  Non.** _Il sourit._ **Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. »**

**«  S'il te plait Payne, je suis crever, si tu pouvais juste abréger. »**

**«  Tu me promets de ne pas t'enfuir avant que je finisse ? J'ai besoin que tu entendes tout ce que j'ai à te dire. »**

**«  Je t'écoute. »**

**«  Ce n'est pas simple.**   _Soupire-t-il._  »

**«  Rien ne l'est jamais avec toi, disons que je m'y suis habitué, alors je peux presque tout entendre. »**

   **D** eux minutes passèrent. Il prit une grande inspiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à m'avouer quelque chose qu'il gardait cacher en lui depuis longtemps. Quelque chose qui le ronge et il a peur de se lancer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi anxieux et stressé. C'est un nouvel homme que je découvre. J'ai plus l'impression d'être à côté d'un ami que d'un ennemi, et ça me donne la nausée.

**«  Ça fait plus de deux ans que je joue la comédie. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou faire, c'était simplement pour jouer un rôle.** _Sa voix tremblait, il chuchotait presque et avait du mal à me regarder les yeux._ **Je me voile la face depuis tout ce temps. »**

**«  Tu me fais peur là Payne. Si c'est pour te foutre de moi autant me le dire tout de suite. »**

**«  Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. »**

**«  Oh mon pauvre, tu veux que je pleure avec toi ? »**

**«  Zayn** _ **!** Il soupire, je râle et croise les bras sur mon ventre_.  **Je sais que ça ne te plait pas d'être ici mais écoute moi et après tu pourras t'en aller et je te jure de te laisser en paix après ça, parce que voudras surement plus jamais me voir après... Enfin, comme je te disais, durant ces deux années de lycée tu n'étais pas confronté à la vraie personne que je suis, c'était un masque que je... Que je portais pour ne pas avoir à... A être la risée de tout le monde. Parce que tu le sais, les gens peuvent vraiment être ignobles quand ils le veulent. J'ai... J'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, que tu souffres ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse te nuire. Tu ne méritais pas tout ce qui t'es arrivé de ma faute... »**

  Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qu'il me dit. Est-ce vrai ou non ? Me mens-t-il, afin que je lui fasse confiance, pour mieux me détruire après ? Serait-il en train de s'excuser ? Était-il sincère ? Je suis à la fois perdu et sans voix. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle, comme si les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler s'étaient effacées. Mais il m'est impossible de tirer un trait sur l'apocalypse qu'il a déclenché dans ma vie.

**«  Tu... Tu ne vas surement jamais me croire, parce que j'ai été un vrai connard avec toi mais, je t'apprécie. Depuis qu'on est rentré en seconde ensemble. Dire que ça aurait pu se passer autrement, qu'on aurait pu être amis. Je... Je suis désolé d'accord ? Pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé. J'ai faillis t'envoyer à l'hôpital il y a quelque semaines de cela à cause des coups que je t'ai donné, et je ne voulais vraiment pas mais... »**

**«  Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait putain ? Tu...** _Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et tire dessus jusqu'à m'en faire mal_.  **Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu veux te payer ma tête ? Arrête de jouer la comédie, où sont tes autres débiles de potes, ils se cachent ici et attendent de me tabasser c'est ça ? »**

 **I** l secoue la tête. Je vais devenir fou. Ma voix est montée d'un cran, un client s'est tourné vers nous tellement mon ton était remplit de colère. Il joue avec moi, j'en suis certain. Comment je peux le croire alors qu'il s'est amusé à me noyer, me rabaisser, me rouer de coups et m'insulter durant tout ce temps ? Je suis à bout, je vais exploser. La fatigue ne joue pas en ma faveur. Je suis pris au piège dans un cercle vicieux. Liam me regarde et attend que je me calme, il veut me toucher le bras mais je le repousse violemment. Je ferme les paupières pour essayer de remettre mes idées en place mais je n'y parviens, tout se mélange dans ma tête.

 **«  Zayn, laisse-moi t'expliquer.** _Son ton est doux, j'aurai presque envie d'obéir_.  **Les... Les gars qui trainent toujours avec moi au lycée, et que je présente comme mes amis, ils... Ils ne le sont pas. Au contraire. Ils ne l'ont jamais été. Je les déteste. Au plus haut point. Ils me font vivre un enfer depuis deux ans, et je ne peux pas broncher où... Où c'est toi qui prendras. Je relève les yeux vers lui, sa mâchoire est crispée. Aux vacances d'octobre de notre année de seconde, ils m'ont... Ils m'ont repéré à la sortie d'un bar gay dans les bras d'un homme que j'avais rencontré là bas. Ils étaient quatre, ou cinq. Ils m'ont reconnu, ils sont venus vers moi, ils ont pas cherché à comprendre et nous ont tous les deux tabassé. Heureusement qu'il y avait des gardes du corps par loin qui sont intervenu, sinon, ils auraient fini par tuer l'un de nous deux. Ils se sont enfuis comme des lâches avant que quelqu'un n'ai pu les attraper ou même les voir. J'étais le seul à pouvoir les dénoncer mais, ils ont fait pression sur moi pour que je ne dise rien. Ils savaient où j'habitais, et l'un deux et venu devant chez moi. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille soit leur cible aussi. J'avais une peur bleue de retourner au lycée, je craignais qu'ils... Qu'ils s'en prennent une fois de plus à moi, et... Et à toi. Tu... Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su que... Que tu m'attirais mais il était hors de question qu'ils fassent de toi une victime. Ils m'ont menacé, tous les jours jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, ils sont allés attendre ma sœur à la sortie de son collège pour lui faire peur. Pour m'atteindre. Je n'avais plus le choix, ils m'ont dit que si je ne leur obéissais pas, ils s'en prendraient ensuite à toi. Alors, j'ai accepté de les suivre. Ils ont tout fait pour que je devienne hétéro. Ils m'ont d'abord trainé en soirée, m'ont forcé à embrasser une fille et ensuite... Même si j'ai refusé pleins de fois, m'ont tapés à sang pour que je couche avec. Elle s'en foutait totalement, cette fille, elle était trop ivre pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis ce scénario s'est répété, j'ai finis par ne plus avoir la force de résister. C'était horrible. Ce n'était pas moi. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'avais l'impression d'être en enfer. Je me sentais salis. Je n'ai jamais tenté de porter plainte parce que... Parce qu'ils épiaient mes moindres faits et gestes, je n'étais même plus libre d'être moi-même. Cette année, ça c'est un peu calmé, parce que je t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, mais ils sont toujours sur mon dos. Je sais que c'est idiot, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis incapable de me défendre. Mais ils ont gâchés bientôt trois années de ma vie. Je ne disais rien à mes parents, question de sureté pour eux, et pour moi parce qu'ils iraient forcément se plaindre à la police. Personne ne savait rien. C'était un secret entre eux et moi. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je vienne dans ce café, Pat est devenu mon ami, un soutient. J'ai eu du mal, mais... Je lui ai tout raconté, du moins le plus important, bien sûr je lui ai fait jurer de ne rien dire parce que sinon c'était ma tête et ta tête qui étaient en jeu. Il n'était pas trop pour, il a failli se rendre au commissariat un soir mais il s'est résigné quand il a vu que je le suppliais de ne pas le faire. J'étais dévasté. C'est un putain de cauchemar... »**

   **J** e suis incapable de bouger, de dire un seul mot et même de respirer correctement. Le monde s'écroule. Il pourrait y avoir un ouragan, une troisième guerre mondiale, je resterai cloué là. Sur ma chaise. Je fixe la table, inerte. Ma poitrine s'affole, avant de rater quelques battements quand je me rappelle les mots de Liam. Ce n'est pas possible. Je dois rêver. Ca ne peut pas lui être arrivé, si ? On ne peut pas être aussi horrible et cruel avec un être humain ? Mes mains tremblent en même temps que mes jambes, mon cerveau ne répond plus. Tout est déconnecté. Plus aucun fil logique n'est relié. Ma gorge se noue. Ma respiration se bloque. Je suis perdu. Totalement. Plongé dans un noir complet. Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire ou fuir maintenant. Mais, je ne parviens pas à faire le moindre mouvement. La réalité s'est éclipsée. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, d'une minute à l'autre. Je suis devenu la bombe.

**«... J'aimerai tellement avoir le courage de m'opposer à eux, de leur dire qu'ils peuvent venir me casser les côtes et que ça changerait rien au fait que j'aime les hommes, que je suis fière d'être celui que je suis. Pourtant... Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'opposer à eux.... Je... Je suis désolé Zayn. Tout ce qui t'es arrivé c'est de la faute à ma lâcheté. Ils m'ont forcé à te tabasser, à te faire du mal. J'en crevais, je te jure. Chaque coup était un supplice pour moi. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir parce que l'image de ton corps ensanglanté me torturait l'esprit. Je sais que tu as besoin d'explication, que tu es perdu, je te comprends. Si... Si je me suis enfui après notre premier baiser à cette fête c'est parce qu'ils étaient là, tellement près, et s'ils nous avaient vu, ils t'auraient sûrement broyé os, et ils auraient voulu que je vois ça, que j'assiste à ton martyr. Et je ne pouvais pas. Alors, à partir de ce moment, ils m'ont obligé à te... Détruire. Leur but était que tu me déteste, et c'est arrivé. Je m'en veux, j'aimerai mieux crever que de revivre ça. Si tu savais. Après, si j'ai été absent pendant trois jours de suite il y a peu de temps de cela, juste après notre conversation sur le fait que je n'assumais pas qui j'étais... C'était parce que j'avais refusé de te tabasser, alors, ils l'ont fait avec moi. J'avais des bleus au visage et un peu partout sur le corps, je ne pouvais pas venir en cours comme ça sans éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement, mes parents étaient en voyage pour leur boulot et je me retrouvais seul chez moi. Je t'ai mentis sur toute la ligne Zayn, je sais que je t'ai fait vivre un enfer, et que tu ne me pardonneras surement jamais pour ça mais j'avais besoin que tu sois au courant. Parce que, je crois que je n'aurais jamais la force de les affronter et je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore. Je... Après le lycée je pense quitter la ville, pour mon bien, et pour le tien aussi. Peut-être même que je partirai avant la fin de l'année. Je ne supporte pas le fait de te voir endurer tout ça. C'est trop dur. J'aurai aimé que ça se passe autrement, je te promets. J'aurai aussi aimé être comme toi, tu t'en fiche totalement du regard des autres, du jugement qu'ils peuvent te porter, j'étais comme ça avant d'entrer au lycée, mais... Ils ont tout foutu en l'air. Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en moi. J'ai tout perdu. Je n'assume plus qui je suis. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Zayn, je t'admire. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je suis désolé d'avoir joué avec toi, de t'avoir fait croire que je te déteste alors qu'au fond, depuis le début je... Deux ans que je suis amoureux et je n'ai même pas le droit de partager ce sentiment avec toi, putain. Je me déteste, j'ai fait du mal à l'homme que j'aime parce que je suis incapable de combattre le mal. Au fond, t'avais raison, c'est moi la fillette. »**

   **C** 'est impossible. Je me noie, je coule dans l'eau glacée. Je ne réagis plus. Il m'aime ? Il me désire ? Il dit vrai ? Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire, j'en ai envie, mais j'ai peur. Il n'a pas le droit de me dire ça de bout en blanc. Je le hais. Mais putain je l'aime aussi. Je l'entends renifler à côté de moi, je devine qu'il pleure, qu'il a dû pleurer, ou encore qu'il se retient de le faire. Moi, je suis vide. Je flotte dans un trou noir. L'air est suffoquant, mon espace se réduit, j'ai l'impression que les murs se rapprochent. J'ai des nausées, ma gorge de noue, j'ai envie de vomir. Il vient de m'avouer l'un des plus gros secrets, et mensonge, de sa vie et j'ai juste envie de me jeter du haut  d'un pont ou sous une voiture. La pièce tourne, j'ai besoin d'air, celui qui se trouve dans cet endroit est empoisonné.

**«  J'ai... Je me sens pas bien. »**

   **J** e murmure, mais je sais que Liam m'entend puisqu'il m'aide à me relever par le bras. Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser. Nous sortons vite, je ne tiens pas bien droit, s'il me lâche je m'effondre au sol et me brise comme du verre. Une fois dehors, je revis presque, l'air frais qui caresse mon visage me fait du bien. Je ne peux pas rester sur mes jambes, elles tremblent et j'ai besoin de m'assoir. Je me laisse glisser contre le vitrine du café, je sens toujours la présence du châtain à côté de moi, je crois qu'il s'est accroupi afin me voir. Je suis incapable de le regarder. J'ai mes genoux ramenés contre mon torse et ma tête entre mes mains. Je tremble de partout, et c'est encore pire quand ses mains froides se posent sur mes bras pour me rassurer. Ma respiration n'a aucune structure. C'est le désordre, l'anarchie totale. Pourtant, je ne pleure pas, je n'y arrive pas. C'est plus un choc que de la peine ou de la tristesse.

**«  Zayn, ça va ?... Souffle. Il faut que tu te calme. Tu trembles trop. »**

  **F** acile à dire. J'ai beau essayer je n'y arrive pas. Mon cœur déchire ma poitrine tellement il bat une vitesse folle. Je n'ai encore jamais connu ça. C'est un vrai ouragan. Je suis balayé. Je n'ai plus de point d'              accroche. En fait, je suis au bord de la falaise et le vent Liam m'a soufflé dessus pour que je tombe, et là, c'est la chute. Longue et langoureuse. Je prie pour toucher vite la Terre, pour heurter le sol une bonne fois pour toutes.

**«  Pourquoi... Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant Liam ? »**

**«  Parce que te le cacher me tue. Je préfère que tu me déteste parce que je t'ai mentis plutôt que tu me déteste parce que tu crois que je te méprise. C'est faux. J'ai fait tout ça pour te protéger, je ne pouvais plus te mentir. »**

**E** t, pour la première fois depuis des années, je me rends à quel point je peux être important pour quelqu'un. L'homme en face de moi a préféré gâcher sa vie, endurer les coups, les insultes et les pires crasses, pour me préserver. Moi. Uniquement moi. J'ai presque envie de sourire maintenant. Il a signé un pacte avec le diable pour résider en enfer plutôt que de me voir souffrir. Et même s'il m'a fait du mal, s'il je lui dois un nombre important de bleus, je ne peux que l'admirer. Peu importe ce qu'il croit ou pense de lui, pour moi, c'est la plus grande preuve de bravoure qui puisse exister sur Terre. Je lève les yeux vers lui, les siens sont humides et sombres, il est brisé. Je le sens, je le sais, je le lis dans son regard. Brisé parce qu'il ne peut pas m'avoir sans prendre des risques, et brisé parce que son corps ne supporte plus la douleur si bien qu'elle lui est devenue familière.

**«  Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Zayn, je... »**

**«  Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire... Il y a plein d'autre gars partout, dans les bars gays, et tu me choisis moi, pourquoi ? »**

   **J** 'ai besoin de savoir. Toute cette histoire me trouble. Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire, quel choix faire, mais je dois avoir des réponses d'abord. Mon corps tremble toujours, mes mains se resserrent sur mes genoux, ma voix est cassée. Je dois être horrible à voir, mais peu importe. Ce sont ses mots qui comptent, pour le moment. Et alors, son regard se fait plus tendre, il sourit faiblement, presque tendrement. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, il pose une main délicate sur ma joue. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, à tel point que j'ai mal, il n'a jamais été aussi doux et ça me fait peur. Parce que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mais, ce que je sais par contre, c'est que ce contact me retourne l'estomac et fait monter des frissons en moi.

**«  Parce que tu étais là où je ne cherchais pas. Et je ne me suis rendu compte que trop tard que je cherchais au mauvais endroit. »**

   **D** eux secondes s'écoulent, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Il a le don de m'ôter les mots. Je le sens se rapprocher, son pouce caresse ma joue, nos nez se frôlent et il m'embrasse. Comme jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit à cela. C'est encore plus doux que les autres fois, je dirais même  que c'est amoureux. Je me laisse porter par ce baiser, sa main réchauffe ma peau et je crois bien que je rougis. Une première. Mais les miennes s'accrochent à sa nuque. Cette fois, je sais qu'il est sincère, je le ressens dans notre échange. J'en perds la tête. Tout tourne autour de moi. Je ne me sens à nouveau pas bien. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, il résonne dans mes oreilles. Je tourne de l'œil, et je crois que Liam s'en aperçoit puisqu'il saisit ma tête entre ses mains et prononce plusieurs fois mon nom à la suite. Je m'accroche à l'un de ses bras, la respiration difficile.

**«  Qu'est-ce qui se passe Zayn ? »**

**«  Je... Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il te plait. »**

   **J'** ai l'impression d'avoir un poids qui me tire vers le bas. Je crois que j'aurais dû manger ce soir, finalement, et plus dormir. Les révélations de ce soir, le manque de nourriture et la fatigue accumulés me rendent vulnérable. Je me sens chavirer dans un autre monde, Liam m'appelle, j'aimerai lui répondre mais j'en suis incapable. Puis, le trou noir, je crois que je me suis endormi. Mais, je sais que je vais faire un rêve ce soir. Parce que le châtain a éveillé en moi, quelque chose de nouveau. Un bien être inconnu.


	10. Chapter 10

_Lundi après-midi._

    **J** e me réveille doucement, la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit un peu dans les vapes. Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose après ma discussion avec Liam hier. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. C'est un vrai brouillon dans ma tête. J'ai envie de lui pardonner, parce qu'à travers son baiser il m'a montré qu'il était sincère. Je le crois. J'ai envie de l'aider. Mais... Est-il vraiment un garçon pour moi ? Je me relève difficilement dans mon lit, je suis encore fatigué, et un peu retourné mais je me sens déjà mieux.

**«  Ah tiens, tu es debout. »**

   **C** 'est ma mère. Je me retourne vers elle, assise sur ma chaise face à mon bureau, elle se lève pour venir prendre place sur le rebord du lit.

**«  Tu nous as fait une peur bleue tu sais. »**

**«  Qui m'a ramené ? »**

**«  Liam, si je me souviens de son nom. Il m'a aidé à ton monter dans ton lit, puis il est repartit et j'ai fait venir le médecin. Tu as fait un petit malaise. Rien de bien grave, mais dois veiller à mieux te nourrir mon chéri. »**

   **J** e n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, je suis soulagé. Elle m'indique qu'elle a laissé un repas sur mon bureau et quitte ma chambre. Je saisis mon portable, impatient, et mon instinct ne me trompe pas. J'ai plusieurs messages de mon meilleur ami et un de Liam.

☒  10h35.  **De Liam**  : J'espère que tu vas mieux, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre. Je suis encore désolé pour hier, si tu as besoin de me poser des questions, je suis disponible. Mais ce serait préférable qu'on ne se voit pas trop, pour ton bien.

 **É** videment que j'en ai encore, des tas, mais je veux aussi encore l'embrasser. Maintenant que je sais la vérité, je le désire plus encore. Il me possède. Entièrement. Il ne pas me demander que l'on s'éloigne après tout ce qui m'a révélé hier. C'est impossible.

☒  15h10. **A Liam** : Je vais bien, j'ai fait un malaise mais pas de ta faute. La fatigue et le manque de nourriture. J'ai trop de questions pour qu'on fasse ça par sms, et j'ai besoin de te voir.

  **O** ui, j'ai besoin de le voir parce que première sa présence m'est devenue indispensable et que deuxièmement je préfère qu'il réponde à mes questions en face à face. Honnêtement.

☒  15h12.  **De Liam**  : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

☒  15h13.  **A Liam**  : Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre après tout ? Ils te suivent toujours là ?

☒  15h15. **De Liam**  : Pas pour le moment, je ne les ai pas vu depuis Samedi, mais... Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque.

☒  15h16.  **A Liam**  : Je serai là pour te défendre.

☒  15h17.  **De Liam**  : Zayn... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose qu'on se voit.

☒  15h18.  **A Liam**  : T'es vraiment un connard quand tu veux. Tu me dis hier que tu m'aime, que tu veux me protéger, que tu es amoureux et tu ne veux même pas qu'on en discute.

☒  15h20. **De Liam**  : Tu me déteste toujours ?

☒  15h22. **A Liam**  : Non, plus totalement. En fait... Tu m'as toujours attiré, et je te détestais parce que tu jouais avec moi et mes sentiments. Je n'étais jamais sûr de rien avec toi.

☒  15h23. **De Liam**  : Je suis désolé, si tout ça ne s'était pas passé, on aurait pu... Avoir un avenir ensemble, construire quelque chose de solide.

 

  **J** e réfléchis un long moment à ce que je vais lui répondre. Je pense la même chose que lui. Finalement, et je l'ai toujours su, Liam est l'homme de mes rêves. Beau, charismatique, musclé, et –même s'il le cache- intelligent. Il peut également être drôle quand il le veut. J'ai besoin de lui. Qu'il soit mon ami, mon ennemi, ou mon petit ami. J'ai besoin qu'il soit là. Je ne lui ai pas totalement pardonné, parce que ça prendra du temps de tout mettre au point, mais je suis certain qu'on peut écrire une nouvelle histoire. Tous les deux.

☒ 15h30.  **A Liam**  : Tu veux en être sûr ? Viens chez moi, Vendredi vers 19h10. Ne sois pas en retard. On en discutera.

 **U** n sourire satisfait se dessine sur mes lèvres quand il me répond qu'il sera là. Je sais exactement ce que je fais. Vendredi soir, c'est la fête d'anniversaire de Louis. C'est le seul moment où je pourrais lui parler, parce qu'il sera obligé de rester. Harry va surement me détester  de ramener un ennemi à la soirée de son copain, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais je m'en fiche. Il se posera des questions, oui, et j'y répondrai plus tard. Quand je serai certain. Je lui expliquerai tout le moment venu. Je dois d'abord clarifier les choses. Et je sais que si on ne se retrouve que tous les deux, il ne voudra pas qu'on ait une conversation alors que devant des gens, il sera contraint de m'adresser la parole. Puis, ce sera l'occasion de s'amuser un peu.

 Vers dix-huit heures, Niall m'a apporté le caisson de feu d'artifice, il pèse son poids. Mon meilleur ami sera heureux. Mais je ne lui dirais rien à ce sujet. Et finalement, après mûre réflexion je décide de quand même le prévenir pour la présence du châtain.

☒  18h07. **A Harry**  : J'ai invité Liam Vendredi soir.

☒  18h10. **De Harry :**  Chez toi ? Putain Malik tu ne peux pas être absent à la fête d'anniversaire de Lou. En plus je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ce gars.

☒  18h11.  **A Harry**  : Non, je l'ai invité à la soirée Haz.

☒  18h13.  **De Harry**  : T'es sérieux ?! Dis-moi que je rêve là !

☒  18h14.  **A Harry**  : Crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais. Aie confiance.

☒  18h15.  **De Harry**  : Ouais bah il a pas intérêt à plomber la fête ou te toucher. Sinon je lui fais la peau.

☒  18h17.  **A Harry**  : Je m'occupe de lui, t'as pas à t'en faire... Au fait, t'as trouvé assez de feux d'artifices ?

☒  18h19.  **De Harry** : Tu parles, j'en a même pas dix. Je suis déçu, je voulais plaisir à Louis moi.

☒  18h20.  **A Harry**  : T'inquiète pas bouclette, vu ce que tu lui as préparé, il sera ravi.

☒  18h22. **De Harry**  : Peut-être mais je voulais organiser un truc exceptionnel pour ses dix-huit ans quoi.

☒  18h23. **A Harry**  : Tu partages sa vie Hazza, ça lui suffit amplement.

☒  18h24.  **De Harry**  : Zayn, tu sais que tu deviens de plus en plus romantique ?

☒  18h25.  **A Harry**  : Faut croire que tu me contamines.

 

*   *   *

 

   _Vendredi après-midi_.

 **J** e finis de me préparer pour la soirée. Je suis serein, et j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas beaucoup échangé de messages avec Liam cette semaine, seulement quelques questions pour m'éclairer, mais rien de bien important. C'est ce soir que je compte tout mettre au point. Et j'espère repartir avec de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai opté pour une tenue décontracté, un slim troué au niveau des genoux, mes précieuses doc martens, et un tee-shirt imprimé des Rolling Stones. Le préféré de Harry. J'enfile ma veste en cuir. Mon portable vibre, Liam me précise qu'il est en bas. Je range mes clés et mon cellulaire dans ma poche. Je n'oublie pas mon paquet de cigarette et mon briquet cette fois et descends au salon. Je salue ma mère et la préviens que je dormirais chez Louis ce soir. Elle me crier de la cuisine de bien profiter de la soirée, et je sors. Je tiens le caisson de feu d'artifice et m'avance vers Payne. Il est élégant lui aussi, pourtant je ne lui pas dit qu'on sortait quelque part.

**«  Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**«  Des feux d'artifices. »**

**«  Pour qui ? »**

**«  Nous, en quelques sortes, on va à une fête ce soir. »**

**«  T'aurais pas pu me prévenir ?** _Soupira-t-il, agacé_ **.»**

**«  C'était une surprise, sinon je sais que tu aurais refusé de venir. »**

**«  Bon...** _Il lève les yeux au ciel._ **Et c'est chez qui ? »**

**«  Louis. »**

**«  Ton... Ton pote du lycée ? »**

**«  Ouais, c'est son anniversaire, et ça c'est un de ces cadeaux.** _Dis-je en montrant le caisson entre mes mains_ **. Mais surtout, il ne faut rien dire à personne, c'est une surprise. »**

**«  Il y aura qui à cette fête ? »**

**«  Pas grand monde. Louis, vu que c'est sa soirée, Harry, Niall, quelques potes à eux que tu ne connais pas, de la famille, toi et moi. »**

**«  Je... Je ne peux pas. Ils me détestent tous, je ne peux pas me pointer là-bas l'air de rien. »**

**«  Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne leur as jamais rien fait. J'ai prévenu Harry, c'est lui qui organise la fête, et il est d'accord. »**

**«  Vraiment ? »**

**«  Oui.** _Je souris_ **. Allez faut qu'on y aille, on va être en retard sinon et mon meilleur ami va me faire la morale si c'est le cas. »**

**«  Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me regarde tous comme si...Comme si j'étais le méchant de la maison, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher l'ambiance et... »**

**«  Fais-moi confiance. T'as qu'à te comporter naturellement, être vraiment toi. Pas celui que tu prétends être au lycée et tout se passera bien.**  »

   **I** l fronce les sourcils et soupire. Ça m'amuse. Je me penche vers lui et lui claque un baiser sur les lèvres avant de commencer à marcher. Mon geste l'a surpris. Je le sens, mais il me suit. Sur le trajet, on ne parle pas beaucoup. Il me dit juste qu'il se sent con parce qu'il va arriver les mains vides à la fête, je lui dis que ce n'est rien, qu'il ne faut pas forcément de cadeaux. Les miens sont dans le caisson que j'ai pris le soin de recouvrir d'une couverture. Nous mettons vingt minutes pour arriver, ce soir mon père avait besoin de la voiture, donc le trajet est forcément un peu plus long. Il fait déjà totalement noir et nous ne sommes éclairés que par les lampadaires qui se dressent dans la rue. Une fois devant chez Louis, je sonne à la porte, il y a déjà de la faible musique. Liam regarde l'extérieur de la maison et semble déjà impressionné, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'il verra l'intérieur et le jardin.

**«  C'est magnifique ici. »**

**«  Les parents de Louis sont très riches, mais il ne s'en vente pas du tout. Des fois, ça le gêne un peu qu'on en parle même. Ils lui ont laissé la maison pour le week-end. »**

**L** a porte s'ouvre sur une tête blonde, Niall. Il a un sourire encore plus éblouissant que d'habitude, et il s'agrandit une fois qu'il me voit avec le caisson. Il me salut et le prend des mains pour aller le cacher, je récupère mes cadeaux avant, et il salue le châtain également. Ils ne se connaissent que vaguement, mais il est déjà venu à sa fête il y a quelques semaines de cela.

**«  Je vais aller planquer ça tout de suite, entrez les gars et mettez-vous à l'aise. Vous êtes les premiers à être arrivés. »**

  **N** ous suivons ses ordres et entrons dans la demeure. Plus sublime encore lorsqu'elle est décorée. Les yeux de Liam s'illuminent. Je souris et pose ma veste sur le porte manteau. Il fait de même après s'être extasié un petit moment. Et nous ne sommes que dans l'entrée. Je le guide jusqu'au salon, je suis moi aussi impressionné par l'effort sur le décoration. C'est à couper le souffle. Harry a vraiment fait un beau boulot.

**«  Putain Lou à chaque je vais tourner le dos tu vas essayer de déballer un cadeau ou quoi ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas patienter. »**

**«  Mais j'ai envie de voir ce que tu m'as offert. »**

**«  Désolé mon chou, mais faudra l'ouvrir en même temps que tous les autres ce soir. »**

**«  Allez c'est mon anniversaire, tu peux faire ça !** _Le supplie le plus vieux de deux, accompagné d'une moue enfantine et d'un sourire amusé._   **»**

**«  Dix-huit ans et toujours un esprit de gamin. Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ? »**

**M** a réplique les fait se retourner tous les deux simultanément. Je ris et mon meilleur ami vient me serrer dans ses bras. Louis finit se disposer quelques plats et vient nous rejoindre. La situation qui suit est étrange, il y a un malaise qui s'installe. Harry regarde Liam, lui est plutôt gêné, il hésite mais va le saluer également. Je suis étonné, lui aussi d'ailleurs.

**«  Pour une fois, Zayn n'est pas venu tout seul. »**

**«  Je suis venu en ami.** _Répond le châtain, sûr de lui_.  **»**

**«  Oui, je sais. Et si tu es le sien alors tu es le nôtre aussi. »**

  **J** e remercie Harry du regard, il nous sourit avant de se reculer pour laisser Louis nous dire saluer à son tour. Je le serre dans mes bras, il sent bon, et lui tends son cadeau.

**«  Tiens. Et essaye pas de l'ouvrir celui-là non plus. »**

**«  Pas de risque**.  _Il rit et se retourne vers le brun_.  **Hazza est là pour m'en empêcher. »**

 **I** l salue également Liam, qui s'excuse de ne pas avoir ramené de cadeau –de ma faute- mais l'hôte de cette soirée lève les yeux au ciel et lui répond qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Je peux déjà dire que cette fête va être une réussite. Pas de rivalité, pas de bagarre, que des amis. Et je n'ai besoin que de ça. Je prends place sur un canapé, mon invité surprise suit mon mouvement. Je lui souris et il a l'air plus décontracté qu'à notre arrivée. Ses yeux parcourent les lieux, le salon paraît encore plus immense qu'à l'accoutumé. Peu de temps après, Niall refait son apparition, une bouteille à la main.

 **«  Où est-ce que t'étais beau blond** _ **?** Lui demande son meilleur ami_.  **»**

**«  A la cave. J'avais ramené cette bouteille que j'avais mis au frigo, mon père a dit que c'était un très bon champagne malheureusement on n'en avait qu'un exemplaire chez moi et... »**

  **L** a sonnerie retenti, l'Irlandais pose la bouteille sur la table et se dirige vers l'entrée pour ouvrir. On entend rire puis les nouveaux arrivants entre dans le salon, il y a des anciens amis de Louis que je n'ai vu que des brèves fois, et sa sœur. Il lui saute dans les bras. Ils ne se voient pas souvent, elle est dans un internat loin d'ici et ils ne peuvent être ensemble qu'aux fêtes et vacances. Elle ne rentre pas le week-end parce que c'est trop loin et qu'elle serait trop fatiguée du voyage. La petite blonde embrasse la joue de son frère.

**«  Whaou Lottie, tu es toute belle. »**

**«  C'est de famille il faut croire.** _Intervient Harry, une main dans le dos de son compagnon qui lui sourit._  »

  **E** lle le prend dans ses bras également et discute un petit moment avec eux avant de faire le tour de la pièce pour dire bonjour aux autres invités. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis que je connais Louis, elle et moi, mais je l'ai tout de suite apprécié. Elle est le portait craché de son frère, elle vient nous dire bonjour, ainsi que les autres invités. Le salon commence à se remplir doucement, nous ne serons pas trop nombreux, et surtout il n'y a que des jeunes, parce que mon meilleur ami voulait que cette fête soit conviviale, intime, et pas bombée de monde. Comme la récente soirée de Niall. Je présente à Liam les différentes personnes de la pièce, bien qu'il y ait un ou deux visages qui me sont inconnus. Louis vient discuter avec nous un petit moment, nous offrant une coupe de champagne par la même occasion, mais repars très vite quand son copain l'appelle pour venir ouvrir les cadeaux.

   **E** t là, il est pire qu'un enfant, mais c'est beau à voir. Nous nous sommes levés pour nous rapprocher. Sur la table se dresse une pile de présents mais je pense que ce n'est rien à côté de celui que nous lui avons réservé Niall et moi-même. Il les déballe au fur et à mesure et remercie les gens, on peut clairement voir des étoiles dans ses yeux, c'est un moment magique à vivre. Le mien ne tarde pas à y passer aussi, il sourit et lève le regard vers moi. Une compilation inédite de son groupe favori et un album remplit de photos de Harry et lui que j'avais prise lors d'un projet d'arts plastiques et de plusieurs sorties tous les trois. Il vient me serrer dans ses bras, je lui embrasse la joue et lui souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire. Il me remercie et retourne à sa place, je suis heureux. Pour lui, mais aussi parce que ce soir je ne suis pas venu seul. Liam sourit quand je reviens à côté de lui. Le châtain ouvre son dernier cadeau, celui du bouclé bien évidement. Comme on dit, le meilleur pour la fin. Ses yeux s'illuminent, et je crois même qu'il s'apprête à pleurer de joie. Je souris, amusé. Virilité zéro, encore une fois. Ce sont des billets pour un voyage en Australie, en amoureux, l'endroit où il a toujours rêvé de se rendre. Et ce soir, son souhait est exhaussé. Il va prendre Harry dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. On ne peut s'empêcher de tous applaudir.

  **L** a fête bat son plein. Il doit être vingt-trois heures et tout le monde s'amuse. Le buffet est délicieux, l'ambiance est détendue et agréable, nous avons discuté avec pratiquement tous les invités. Louis a même fait visiter la maison à Liam, ils s'entendent bien et ça me rassurer, Harry reste un peu distant mais fait quand même des efforts et je le comprends. Je suis heureux. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Niall me fait signe de le rejoindre, je le suis dans le couloir et il commence à chuchoter.

**«  Harry m'a dit qu'il allait installer ces bâtons d'artifices d'ici quelques minutes, du coup je lui ai proposé de le faire à sa place, il m'a laissé champs libre je vais en profiter pour rajouter les nôtres. Tu veux bien venir m'aider ? »**

**J** e hoche la tête et le suite à l'étage, il prend ceux du brun et moi le caisson. Discrètement, nous allons les mettre en place dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Nous avons la chance que la famille Tomlinson en ai un gigantesque. Qui plus est, la demeure est isolé des autres du coup ça ne dérangera pas tellement le voisinage et de toutes manières les autres maisons n'avaient pas l'air occupés ce soir. Nous essayons de faire vite et bien pour que Louis, ou les autres invités, ne nous vois pas. Une fois la tâche accomplie, nous retournons au salon tout en rigolant comme des enfants qui venaient de faire une bêtise. Entre temps, Liam est revenu au salon et discute toujours avec le roi de soirée. Quand le mécheux s'y met, ça peut être un vrai moulin à parole. Je souris et vais les rejoindre. Et lui explique l'architecture de la pièce, adepte d'art qu'il est. Je trouve ça amusant. Quelques minutes passent avant que Harry ne demande à tout le monde de se rendre dans le jardin, nous faisons de même. Il prend son compagnon par la main, qui l'interroge du regard, il se contente de lui offrir un baiser sur le front.

  **N** ous sommes tous dehors, il ne fait pas froid, il ne neige pas et je remercie le ciel pour ça. Mon meilleur ami fronce les sourcils en voyant plus de bâtons qu'il n'en avait prévu, il se retourne directement vers moi. Je souris et hausse les épaules en lui indiquant le blondinet de la tête. Il discute avec son frère, qu'il a fait venir spécialement pour qu'il allume les mèches. Et il ne tarde pas à le faire. La première fusée part dans les airs et explose dans une couleur dorée. Le spectacle commence. S'en suit des tas d'autres. Je m'approche de Liam, il sursaute quand je passe mes bras autour de l'un des siens, mais au lieu de me repousser, il vient chercher ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Il m'accorde un regard furtif, ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire doux, avant de tourner sa tête vers le ciel illuminé par les artifices. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs. C'est magique. J'en frissonne, mais ça je crois que c'est aussi à cause du pouce du châtain qui caresse ma peau. Je me sens bien. Il ne me faut rien de plus pour être comblé. Le rouge, le vert, le jaune, le doré, le bleu, le blanc. J'ai l'impression que ça ne va jamais finir. J'aimerai que ce soit éternel. Je tourne mon attention, deux secondes vers Louis et Harry, ils sont collés l'un à l'autre et je crois que je ne les ai jamais vus aussi radieux. Des étoiles brillent dans leurs yeux, et j'en suis ravie. Le bonheur des autres, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mon cœur tambourine en même temps que les derniers artifices et les applaudissements quand ils prennent fin. Je me détache à contre cœur de Liam, le bouclé va remercier Niall alors que les invités rentrent petit à petit à l'intérieur.

**«  Merci Horan, t'es un amour. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »**

**«  Prend soin de mon meilleur ami, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »**

**«  J'y veille chaque jour.... Sérieusement, merci. Sans toi, il n'y aurait eu que trois secondes de feux d'artifices. »**

**«  Et ça aurait largement suffit**.  _Intervient le mécheux_.  **T'as déjà dû dépenser une somme colossale pour le voyage alors si en plus tu me paye ça. »**

**«  Je voulais marquer le coup, te faire plaisir. A mon anniversaire tu m'offres toujours des cadeaux sublimes, alors je pouvais bien faire pareil. »**

**«  Mon ange.** _Il lui prend les mains_.  **Tu es là avec moi, tu respires, tu souris. Et je n'ai besoin de rien de plus. »**

**«  Tu vois Haz, je te l'avais dit. »**

  **L** e brun me sourit suite à ma réplique et lève les yeux au ciel, Louis rit avant de venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils sont beaux. Simplement. Nous nous éclipsons, suivit de Niall, pour leur laisse un moment à deux. Le blond va rejoindre le reste des invités dans le salon, mais avant qu'on ne fasse de même nous aussi, je saisis Liam par le bras et l'attire dans la cuisine. Je dois lui parler. Et peut-être l'embrasser aussi.

**«** **Tu t'amuses ? »**

**«  C'est mieux que les fêtes où je vais d'habitude. Tes amis sont vraiment sympathiques. »**

**«  Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu n'avais rien à craindre. »**

**«  Merci Zayn.** _Il me sourit_.  **Sinon, je croyais que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ce soir... »**

**«  Je... J'ai besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas me demande de t'oublier, de tirer un trait. Tu ne peux pas non plus partir l'année prochaine, premièrement parce que je t'en empêcherai et deuxièmement parce que... Parce que je vais t'aider. Même si ça doit prendre du temps. Tu vas aller porter plainte contre ces connards d'accord ? Ils t'ont fait assez de mal comme ça et... »**

**«  Non, je... Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Je les connais, ils trouveront un moyen de te faire souffrir aussi. »**

**«  Liam, arrête de me contredire.** _Je soupire et lui prend la main_.  **Tu sais quoi, tu avais raison on aurait pu être amis si tout ça n'était pas arrivés, mais moi... Aujourd'hui, ce soir, je veux qu'on devienne plus que ça. Je veux te venir en aide, je veux te soutenir parce que putain je t'aime. Tu comprends ça ou pas ? Et ça implique que je fasse des sacrifices, et si ça veut dire que je dois me faire tabasser pour qu'on soit ensemble, alors je prends le risque. »**

   **I** l me regarde un long moment, se mord la lèvre inférieure puis dans un élan vient passer ses mains autour de ma nuque pour m'embrasser. C'est intense et doux à la fois. C'est amoureux aussi. C'est le baiser d'une promesse. Parce que parfois, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour exprimer les choses, ou nos sentiments. Et sa bouche, sans même qu'il n'en sorte un seul son, me crie qu'elle m'aime au-delà du passé. Cette nuit, nous commençons une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle page, nous avons déchirés les anciennes et nous sommes prêts à en écrire des meilleures.


	11. Chapter 11

**T** rois mois. Trois putains de mois que je partage une relation avec quelqu'un, et attention, pas n'importe qui. Liam Payne. Je suis comblé. Il est la dose de bonheur qui me manquait. Je vis grâce à lui. Tout simplement. J'ai redécouverts ce que voulait dire exister. Je l'aime inconditionnellement. J'aime son rire. J'aime quand il se faufile chez moi le soir. J'aime quand il m'envoie des messages qui me font sourire. J'aime quand il est prêt de moi. J'ai appris à découvrir sa nouvelle facette. J'ai appris à découvrir sa douceur, son côté amoureux, le goût de ses lèvres –que je réclame constamment-, son corps et tout ce qui fait de lui l'homme que j'aime. Je respire la joie de vivre. Bien qu'on ait eu quelques disputes. Il ne se sent pas encore prêt à porter plainte. Je le comprends, ça fait presque trois ans qu'il souffre et se rebeller du jour au lendemain n'est pas simple. Au lycée, nous ne nous montrons pas ensemble, nous réservons cette relation qu'à nous deux. C'est intime. Louis, Harry et Niall sont au courant. Liam leur a expliqué la situation. Mais, après trois mois, je commence à douter. Je pense sincèrement que nous allons rester tout le reste de l'année dans cette situation. Et franchement, je commence à ne plus le supporter. Ça me ronge le cœur qu'il m'ignore complètement en cours, qu'il rigole avec ces abrutis, qu'il ne m'attend pas devant le lycée à la fin de la journée, mais devant chez moi. Même si on se retrouve après, même s'il parvient toujours à faire passer ma mauvaise humeur. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Il est assis sur muret, en bas de ma rue.

 

**«  Salut bébé. »**

**«  Tu n'étais pas là ce matin. »**

**«  Je sais, oui. J'allais venir mais l'un d'eux m'a suivi, j'ai dû faire demi-tour. »**

**«  Alors, tu ferais peut-être mieux de faire pareil ce soir. »**

**«  Zayn, s'il te plait... »**

 

   **I** l se lève et se poste devant moi, il tente de m'embrasser mais je baisse la tête. Je suis énervé. Contre lui, et contre le monde qui ne me laisse pas vivre mon amour. Ce n'est pas humain, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et passer la soirée à fumer ou à dessiner. Pas le voir. Ca va me rendre plus en colère encore. Je pose main sur son torse pour le repousser mais il me saisit le poignet.

 

**«  Non je t'en prie, laisse-moi passer. »**

**«  Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

**«  Putain**.  _Je soupire et lève les yeux vers lui._ **Tu oses me demander ce qui ne va pas ? Mais tu le sais très bien merde ! J'en ai marre de vivre dans le mensonge, de devoir me retenir de t'embrasser ou de te tenir la main toute la journée, j'en ai marre de devoir cacher ma relation, aimer dans l'ombre. Je ne vais pas tenir comme ça longtemps Liam. Ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. Je t'aime, et tu le sais. Mais ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir faire comme n'importe quel couple parce que tu n'es pas capable d'aller porter plainte. Je sais que c'est dur, mais ça fait trois mois. Trois mois que je laisse passer, que j'endure en silence. J'ai envie d'hurler à chaque fois que tu es avec eux putain. Ca me bouffe. Faut que tu arrêtes. Je ne supporte plus que tu m'ignore de cette façon. On ne peut même pas se voir en dehors de nos maisons respectives. C'est pourtant pas compliqué ce que je te demande, si ? Fais un effort s'il te plait. Sinon...** _Je passe une main tremblante sur mon visage, je vais craquer_.  **Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais sinon c'est fini nous deux. Je ne peux vivre avec ça encore un mois. Je suis désolé Liam, mais c'est eux ou moi. »**

**«  Zayn... »**

**«  Faut que je rentre. Réfléchis-y. Si tu tiens à nous, fais quelque chose. Tu dois faire cesser tout ça, pour que tu n'aies plus à subir. »**

 

   **J** 'hésite, parce que je sais que je vais avoir mal,  mais lui embrasse finalement le front et lui murmure un  _«  je t'aime »_  avant de filer chez moi. Ma porte claque derrière moi et j'explose. Je me laisse glisser contre elle et pleure. C'est une chose qui ne se produit pas souvent, je craque rarement, seulement quand c'est important, et là ça l'est. Je me suis contenu beaucoup trop longtemps. Mes jambes tremblent. J'ai envie de faire marche arrière et lui courir pour aller me réfugier dans ses bras, parce qu'il doit autant souffrir que moi. Du moins j'espère. Mais je ne peux pas, c'est ma décision. J'y ai murement réfléchis, et crois que c'est le mieux pour nous deux. Je croise juste les doigts pour qu'il fasse le bon choix. Sinon, je vais tomber tellement bas que la terre va m'engloutir et qu'il me sera impossible d'en sortir la tête.

 

*   *   *

 

 **T** rois jours sont passés, je n'ai pas revu Liam en bas de chez moi, ou au lycée. Je m'inquiète. J'angoisse. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je vais vers le lycée ce matin, le pas lourd. J'en ai parlé à Harry, il pense que j'ai bien fais mais il s'inquiète pour moi. Je dois avoir l'air d'un zombie. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ni celle d'avant. Je ne parle presque pas, je suis toujours remonté contre tout le monde. Parce qu'au fond, je sais que c'est fichu, que le vent qui porte la dépression va arriver d'ici peu de temps et qu'il va m'emporter sur son passage. Je marche tête baissée, je n'ai pas le moral. J'arrive devant le lycée, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde et je m'installe sur un muret pour fumer. Ma consommation de cigarette a augmenté ces derniers jours. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je me détruis. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable.

 

**«  Tu m'en passe une ? J'ai oublié mon paquet chez moi. »**

 

  **J** e lève la tête, surpris, je manque de m'étouffer avec ma fumée. Il est là, devant moi, beau comme un dieu. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il sourit et penche la tête légèrement sur le côté. Je suis paralysé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Voyant que je ne bouge pas, que je le fixe, il se sert directement dans mon paquet et allume le bout de sa cigarette avec son briquet. Puis il souffle sur sa droite avant de venir poser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

**«  Merci bébé. »**

**I** l continue de fumer et moi je crois que ma clope pourrait me réduire les doigts en cendres que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. Je suis perdu. Quand enfin j'ose bouger, je remarque qu'il n'est pas suivit de ses pigeons. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine.

**«  Tu ne dis rien ? »**

**«  Je... Je ne sais pas. »**

**«  Si tu veux savoir, j'ai porté plainte. Hier matin, ils sont en détention pour le moment. Je vais devoir aller au procès pour valider les choses avec la justice et mon avocat tu vois, mais ils vont aller en prison. C'est certain. »**

**«  Liam... Tu... Putain. »**

**«  Arrête la cigarette, ça te réussit pas. »**

**«  Je croyais que t'allais jamais le faire. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas. »**

**«  Mais je suis là.** _Il sourit_.  **Je tiens à nous.»**

**«  Embrasse-moi. »**

  **J** 'en ai besoin. Il ne se fait prier et vient poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me sens pousser des ailes . On se retrouve, je suis vivant à nouveau. J'ai retrouvé mon souffle. Ça m'avait manqué. C'est une promesse que nous scellons, celle que plus rien ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin. Et je peux vous jurer, que ce baiser-là a le goût d'éternité.

 

 


End file.
